Starting Line
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Semua bermula dari satu kalimat tanya. "Mengapa kau mau jadi Hero?" warnings: death chara (just barely mention even), AR?, save Eri arc, M for a little bit of heavy theme. (fanfiksiuntuk Shirocchin)


Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei, bukan punya penulis. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun.

WARNING: canon divergence, alternate reality, dorm-life, a little bit heavy and clash-perspective theme.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Bagaimana kondisi Eri-chan?!"

Nighteye mendengus. "Kau baru siuman, itu yang kaukatakan?"

Midoriya akan menyemburkan kilahan bahwa dia tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, jika Nighteye tidak segera mengatakan, "Tadi sempat mencarimu, tapi dibawa oleh paramedis untuk diobati. Aku tidak bisa bilang hal yang sama soal kesehatan mentalnya, tapi sekarang dia sudah aman dan baik-baik saja."

Midoriya mati rasa dari semua sakit yang menggerogoti, tubuhnya melemas. Kelegaan membanjiri setiap inci dirinya. Masih terselip selinting cemas, tapi itu lebih baik daripada Eri masih terperangkap bersama Chisaki.

"Dia ingin menemuimu lagi. Nanti. Setelah selesai interogasi dan rehabilitasi." Nighteye merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan selembar lipatan kertas. "Dari dia, untukmu."

Nighteye mengawasi Midoriya mengambil. Lipatan kertas dibuka. Ada tulisan tangan. Tampak seperti tulisan Togata. Mungkin Togata membantu Eri menuliskan surat, dan jelas siapa pun yang menulis bukan urusannya.

Konten surat itu, pasti tidak jauh-jauh daripada yang selalu All Might dapatkan. Kenangan merebak dalam benak, seketika itu sudut-sudut mulut Nighteye berhenti menekuk dalam senyuman. Apalagi ketika menyusuri lilitan perban hampir di sekujur tubuh Midoriya.

Ketegangan yang membuat bahunya kaku tak juga melesu, malah berlipat ganda menyadari Midoriya tersenyum penuh haru.

Terlintas rangkaian visi yang menyala dalam gelap ketika ia memejam mata. Nighteye memandang lilitan perban itu dengan tatapan mencela. Sisanya, dilema.

"Mengapa?"

Midoriya mengangkat kepala. "Apa?"

"Mengapa kau mau jadi _Hero_?" Nighteye menatapnya dengan tajam.

Tadi di detik-detik terakhir pertarungan, demi menyelamatkan Midoriya dari kecerobohannya sendiri (yang dikonfirmasi oleh seluruh guru Yuuei), dia memakai kekuatannya untuk mengintip bentangan kehidupan Midoriya.

Sampai enam jam kemudian, dia segera meminta Awata untuk mengecek latar belakang tentang Midoriya. Menemukan fakta ajaib, tapi dia masih tidak bisa membawa diri bicara langsung dengan All Might.

 _Karena mereka sudah berpisah._

"Karena ... saya tahu itulah yang harus kulakukan. Saya memang ingin menjadi _Hero_ dari dulu." Airmuka Midoriya melembut, sebelum berubah mengeras dengan tangan terkepal. "Ada kejahatan yang harus dimusnahkan. Ada begitu banyak orang yang harus diselamatkan. Dan saya ingin menyelamatkan mereka semua dengan senyuman, seperti yang All Might lakukan."

Nighteye menahan ganjalan yang menggelembung dalam dadanya. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin melakukan seperti yang All Might lakukan? Dari mana awalnya kau tahu All Might?"

Midoriya menatapnya agak lama. Dahinya berkerut sesaat, tergantikan raut wajah yang mencerah. "Dari televisi. Saya melihat berita saat dia debut. Tentu Anda tahu belasan tahun lalu, hari debut All Might, dia menyelamatkan begitu banyak orang saat terjadi bencana? Saya mengikuti sepak terjangnya dari saat itu.

"Dari saat itu, saya berpikiran. Dia benar-benar _Hero_ yang _sangat keren sekali!_ Dia tidak takut pada segala hal dan selalu berani menghadapi apa yang terjadi. Begitu kuat dan bertanggung jawab! Dia memenuhi ekspektasi orang lain tanpa pernah mengecewakan mereka!"

Seperti dasar perutnya dihantam bertubi-tubi oleh jawaban yang paling ia takutkan. Nighteye menundukkan kepala sedikit. "Begitu pula yang kutahu. Siapa juga anak seangkatanmu yang tidak terinspirasi dirinya, huh. Apa kau masih merasa seperti itu bahkan setelah tahu aslinya bagaimana?"

Mata yang semula berbinar-binar berubah jadi lebih bercahaya.

"Lebih daripada itu," lirihnya. Tangan dengan torehan-torehan bekas luka yang tidak akan pernah sembuh. Memento mori hasil Midoriya memaksakan diri.

Nighteye memandangnya. Menanti.

Midoriya balas menatap Nighteye lekat-lekat, cahaya di matanya menyala-nyala. "Saya benar-benar ingin jadi _Hero_ sepertinya. _Hero_ nomor satu dan terbaik. Menjadi simbol perdamaian berikutnya, karena All Might telah mewariskan One For All pada saya.

"Saya akan memenuhi ekspektasi masyarakat yang sekarang ini gelisah karena kehilangan simbol perdamaian, akan menyelamatkan semua orang dengan senyuman, dan mengatakan _"Aku telah datang! Aku ada di sini!"_ "

Nighteye tidak kuasa menghela napas yang tertahan. Ia memundurkan kacamata ke pangkal hidung. "Jadi kau sangat terinspirasi dari All Might. Ingin menjadi seperti dia dan memenuhi ekspektasi semua orang?"

Midoriya mengangguk mantap dan sangat kuat.

Kacamatanya berkilat di timpa cahaya ketika Nighteye sedikit mendongak. Jemu menjaringnya dan menjeburkannya lagi ke samudera problema terdingin, menenggelamkannya dengan sasak pemberat dan rutukan pada All Might.

Kalau saja All Might tidak begitu mencolok. Andai saja All Might membangun _image_ yang lain, yang lebih realistis. Bila saja All Might tidak mengambil alih beban dunia ini pada diri sendiri.

 _Andaikan kekuatannya tidak diwariskan pada Midoriya Izuku._

Tik-tok jam selaras dengan tetes infus menggema di kamar rawat Midoriya. Nighteye melirik ke kasur di sebelahnya.

Seorang anak, dari agensi Fatgum, terbaring dan belum siuman. Dua anak perempuan lagi di kamar sebelah. Keempatnya teman sekelas di Yuuei.

Tempat di mana All Might mengajar.

Mereka adalah generasi yang sejak kecil hingga tumbuh berkembang dewasa, terinspirasi mati oleh All Might.

Midoriya agak memiringkan kepala, menatapnya seakan yang seharusnya duduk di kursi penjenguk adalah Togata atau siapa saja yang jelas bukan dirinya. "Nighteye-san, ada apa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Nighteye melirik sekilas. "Karena aku ingin tahu."

Midoriya menghirup napas dalam. Sorot matanya memincing. "Apa ... Anda sedang menguji saya lagi?"

Nighteye menyorotkan tatapan pada perban dengan mencela, dan akhirnya, tanpa dilema.

"Untuk apa?" lirih Midoriya. Kilat di matanya tak padam, malah menyala-nyala seperti bara yang takkan bisa dipadamkan siapa pun.

 _Kata siapa tidak ada yang bisa?_

"Karena setelah mendengarkan jawabanmu, aku jadi mengerti," Nighteye menyandarkan punggung ke kursi penjenguk dan suaranya memelan dalam tajam, "kau memang tidak pantas sama sekali mewarisi One For All. Lebih pantas Togata Mirio."

Midoriya Izuku tercekat. Satu dadu realita dilontarkan Nighteye dan ia tahu itulah penyulut emosi anak muda ini.

"... apa pun kata Anda," sergah Midoriya parau dengan tatapan membandel dan penuh tekad kuad yang membuat gatal mata Nighteye, "All Might telah memilih saya untuk menjadi penerusnya!"

Nighteye tidak lekas merespons pada lonjakan adrenalin. Melatonin dalam dirinya mulai terasa seperti sesuatu yang asin, dan terbubuh pada luka yang ada dalam dirinya; luka yang ada karena All Might tak pernah mendengarkannya.

"Baik All Might maupun Gran Torino, sangat memujimu. Dan hubungannya dengan pernyataanku adalah, aku tidak menemukannya pada dirimu—lain hal bila ini adalah dedikasi dan fanatismemu pada All Might."

Nighteye menjeda kejujuran brutalnya ketika melihat Midoriya terkejut.

"Mereka bilang, kau tidak akan pernah berpikir, kalau semua kenyataan dan pelajaran dijejalkan padamu begitu saja. Otakmu tidak akan berusaha memecah masalah, untuk dipakai berpikir menemukan solusi.

"Mari kita lakukan hal yang sama," Nighteye menyorot keji perban yang meliliti nyaris seluruh tubuh Midoriya. _Sudah cukup All Might, jangan anak ini juga_ , "dan lagi, ada alasan kenapa aku bicara demikian."

"Apa? Mengapa Anda selalu saja bilang, _selalu saja,_ " ujar Midoriya dengan penekanan dan begitu pahit, "Togata-Senpai lebih layak daripada saya?"

Raut wajah itu begitu terluka. Menyatakan yang tak bisa dikatakan. _Apa kurangnya saya?_

 _Tapi, anak muda, begitu saja dedikasimu sama sekali belum cukup._ Benar kata Chiyo—Recovery Girl.

Nighteye pun membenci kenyataan bahwa All Might rasanya memforsir anak ini berlebihan, hingga ia terbebani ekspektasi padahal sampai sekarang, apa yang akan ia miliki, kuasai, hadapi, aksinya sendiri, Midoriya masih belum mengerti.

Sejujurnya kalau Nighteye bersedia mengakui, anak ini punya modal. Hanya belum sadar. Namun itu saja tidak cukup.

Midoriya Izuku bisa-bisa akan hancur seperti All Might, jika terus berlangsung seperti ini. Hal terakhir yang Nighteye inginkan adalah ada lagi manusia yang destruksi diri tanpa sempat peduli diri sendiri.

Nighteye menatapnya dalam-dalam dan mengesampingkan perasaan. "Karena kau terjebak dalam idealisme fiktif yang terbangun dan digiring oleh media tentang All Might, tanpa benar-benar paham idealismenya."

Midoriya tercenung. Dahi berkerut, ceruk mata berlekuk dan bibirnya tertekuk. "I- ... idealisme All Might?"

"Bahkan untuk mengerti kata-kataku saja, kau tak mampu," Nighteye menghunuskan kekecewaan dalam nada bicaranya pada Midoriya.

"Apa ... maksud Anda?"

Dia harus memainkan kartunya dengan benar agar anak ini tidak salah arah, "Ada dua idealisme soal All Might. Satu, opini tentangnya yang terbangun karena gembar-gembor publisitas media dan ekspektasi publik.

"Dua, perspektif dan dedikasi All Might secara pribadi saat ia mempertanggungjawabkan One For All."

Mengetahui Midoriya masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata mirip anak anjing dibuang pula ditendang hingga jatuh ke jurang, Nighteye menghela napas. Merasakan kekecewaan yang menelan pelan-pelan.

"Dua hal itu bertentangan—"

Pintu diketuk. Terbuka. Dokter telah datang. "Apa sudah ada yang siuman—oh, _Sir_ Nighteye!"

Dia menderit gigi dan berdecih kecil. Berpaling pada dokter yang datang dengan _tab_ untuk melakukan pemeriksaan pasca pasien siuman.

"Pulanglah. Jangan melakukan apa pun. Pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik."

Nighteye bangkit berdiri untuk menggeser kursi merapat ke dinding agar tidak menyulitkan check-up yang akan dokter lakukan.

"Kalau kau tidak mampu untuk mengerti kataku, kalau kau mengonsultasikan ini pada All Might, ini berarti memang sia-sia saja All Might mewariskan One For All padamu."

Midoriya tergelegap panik. "Se-sebentar, _Sir_ —"

"Satu lagi," sela Nighteye dengan volume suara bahkan lebih pelan hingga hanya Midoriya yang bisa mendengarnya, "perhatikan sekelilingmu baik-baik."

"Ha-hah?"

Nighteye mengatup mata. Sekilas, sesosok anak yang diperebutkan untuk jadi _side-kick_ begitu banyak agensi terimaji. Siluet yang muncul dalam visi yang ia lihat berjam-jam lalu saat berada begitu dekat dengan Midoriya.

"Mencurahkan perhatian dan kebaikanmu pada semua orang tidak pernah salah, tapi bukan berarti, perhatian dari orang lain untukmu lantas kaubiarkan begitu saja."

"Anda bicara apa—?"

"Atau, kalau kau terlambat menyadari, dia akan dengan yang lain. Saat itu terjadi, salahkan dirimu sendiri mengapa kau terlambat _mengerti_ perkataanku, terlambat menyadari perasaannya."

Nighteye melenggang. Pintanya dalam hati yang sukar untuk mengakui.

 _Sadari._

 _Mengertilah, Midoriya Izuku._

.

#~**~#

.

"Wajahmu, lagi-lagi seperti itu."

"E-eh?" Midoriya melirik sekilas, merasakan tatapan dua pasang mata, lalu kembali lagi mengaduk-aduk makanan di hadapannya.

"Benar kata Todoroki-kun. Ada apa lagi denganmu?" Iida menghela napas dan meletakkan sumpitnya. "Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi tentang misi _down-town_ yang ramai diberitakan media, itu dilakukan oleh agensimu, Uraraka-kun, Asui-kun, dan Kirishima-kun, 'kan?"

Midoriya Izuku memilih bergeming.

Sudah jadi protokol keras untuk _Heroes_ muda yang mendapatkan lisensi lebih cepat, bekerja dalam naungan tiap agensi, untuk tidak meluncurkan sepatah kata pun mengenai agensi apalagi misi.

"Selamat misinya sudah berhasil," Iida berkata dengan tulus. Suaranya melunak dan Midoriya menatapnya dengan mata memanas, "aku tidak tahu yang diberitakan media benar atau tidak, konferensi pers yang disampaikan aliansi _Hero_ itu benar atau tidak, tapi untuk kerja kerasmu, aku ucapkan selamat."

"Terima kasih, Iida-kun." Midoriya memaksakan senyum setulus yang ia bisa. Dan bagaimana tidak, ketika Iida begitu tulus mengatakannya.

Terbayang Eri. Togata Mirio. Nighteye. All Might. Percakapan tentang idealisme All Might. Semua hal, realita yang bertubrukan dengan ekspektasi dan meledak seperti supernova. Sesak memekat di dadanya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Midoriya menoleh pada Todoroki Shouto yang masih menatapinya dengan lekat. Tidak menghakimi. Tidak menyakiti. Hanya bertanya. Namun, bahkan lebih dari misi, segala hal berkaitan dengan All Might, kecuali pada Kacchan karena ia telah bersumpah, tidak ada yang boleh dibocorkan.

Midoriya menghindari tatapan Todoroki. Semutan di pipinya yang menampilkan senyuman mulai menyakitkan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Ah! Bagaimana dengan pelajaran saat aku dapat dispensasi? Aku ketinggalan apa saja?"

Iida mengerling pada Todoroki. Tidak seperti Midoriya, ia tidak melewatkan helaan napas pelan dan sepasang mata heterokrom yang selintas meredup. Ia melirik Midoriya, masih berusaha menyantap makanannya dan seakan hendak memaksa kerongkongannya melebar untuk menelan semua kunyahan.

Todoroki berdeham singkat dan berkutat kembali pada makan siangnya.

Iida menoleh pada Midoriya dan tersenyum untuk meringankan. Todoroki juga tidak memaksakan. Memang teman mereka butuh diberi privasi sendiri.

"Ada tugas bahasa Inggris dari Present Mic. Kita diminta untuk menuliskan cerita—"

Midoriya berhenti mengudap, mengeluarkan catatan sakunya untuk tergesa-gesa mencatat semua yang disebutkan secara terperinci oleh Iida.

"Todoroki-kun?"

Iida menoleh dari kegiatannya yang tengah mengamati Midoriya menuliskan dengan benar semua detil tugas yang ia ucapkan, ketika mendengar suara feminin memanggil teman yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Ya?" Todoroki mendongak. "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu?"

Iida tersenyum kecil melihat Todoroki mengerjapkan mata. Sepertinya gagal mengingat identitas perempuan di hadapannya. " _Konichiwa_ , Kendou-kun."

"Ah, ketua kelas 1-A, Iida-kun!" Kendou menyungging senyum manis, _kosei_ -nya aktif dan membekap mulut bocor Monoma rapat-rapat untuk tidak mengganggu sesi makan siang mereka. " _Konichiwa_."

"Bisa ikut denganku?" Kendou menundukkan kepala pada nampan makan mereka. Senyum sesal terbit. "Maaf, aku mengganggu makan siang kalian. Selesaikan saja dulu, ya. Todoroki-kun, nanti aku datang lagi kalau kalian kau sudah selesai?"

"Penting?" Todoroki menatap gadis itu.

"Tidak." Kendou tertawa kecil. "Iya, penting. Nanti aku datang lagi."

"Janjian saja. Di mana kau mau bicara denganku?" Todoroki menggeser perhatian pada Monoma yang wajahnya menggelap dan garis-garis kesuraman hidup melatarinya.

"Di taman sana?" Kendou menggulirkan tatapan pada taman di luar kantin mereka. Senyumnya mengembang, dengan tangan lain menunjuk ke bangku kosong agak jauh dari tempat anak-anak 1-A Yuuei berada. "Atau, hampiri saja aku di meja itu. Terima kasih, Todoroki-kun!"

Kendou berlalu, menjitak Monoma agar terkapar, menyeret pemuda itu yang selalu saja memuntahkan omong osong soal 1-A karena kecemburuan luar biasa, lalu melambai pada mereka dan melenggang ke bangku tempatnya janji akan menunggu.

"Iida-kun, ini sudah semuanya?"

Keduanya menoleh lagi pada Midoriya. Iida membaca catatan Midoriya dengan runut. Mengangguk-angguk puas karena sampai jadwal pengumpulan tugas dicatat oleh temannya.

Mereka tahu dari dulu, kalau disuruh mencatat sesuatu, serahkan pada Midoriya untuk menuliskannya sedetil mungkin hingga ke hal-hal trivial tidak penting.

Begitu mereka selesai makan siang, telah menaruh nampan ke tempat cucian, mereka kembali ke meja. Iida membuka banyak catatan dan memutuskan untuk belajar bersama Midoriya agar temannya tidak ketinggalan pelajaran. Tipikal.

"Maaf." Todoroki bangkit dari kursi dan membawa nampan. "Aku duluan."

Iida lekas tersenyum. "Oh, ya. Silakan, Todoroki-kun."

Iida mengejapkan mata berulang kali. Tidak mengerti mengapa Todoroki masih di sini, mengamati. Begitu ia sadar yang ditatapi Midoriya, Iida hendak memanggilnya untuk meretas kefokusan Midoriya pada dunianya sendiri—bahwa ada Todoroki yang dalam diam memerhatikannya dan tidak ditanggapi.

Midoriya menepuk ringan punggung lengan Iida. "Iida-kun, apa kau punya catatan—"

Todoroki menggeleng singkat pada Iida, berlalu pergi.

.

#~**~#

.

Midoriya tertelungkup di meja dapur. Seorang diri. Ditemani secangkir teh yang mendingin.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan, lebih berterima kasih lagi daripada yang ia rasakan saat ini karena Iida begitu banyak membantunya. Tentu yang lain mau membantu, tapi Iida berinisiatif lebih dulu.

Setelah mengerjakan semua tugas, sepulang sekolah sampai jam tujuh tadi, Iida dan beberapa teman sekelas lainnya mengadakan sesi belajar bersama. Ketimbang Iida, memang lebih mudah paham dan mengerti ketika mereka diajari Yaoyorozu.

Sungguh, Midoriya bersyukur masuk ke Yuuei. Syukur yang tak henti dan tak pernah cukup. Diberkahi dengan teman-teman sekelas yang luar biasa dan toleran dan pengertian.

Setelah jam sembilan mereka selesai mengerjakan tugas dan belajar, yang lain masih duduk di ruang rekreasi dan bersantai. Sambil mengemil, ada yang mengobrol, berebut kue bolu Satou, dan ada juga yang berlatih sendiri atau _sparring_ di luar.

Midoriya kembali ke kamar. Menyusuri laman-laman internet dengan kata kunci "Idealisme All Might". Dia mengunduh semua laman itu yang sekiranya, dekat dengan interpretasi seperti persepsi Nighteye. Menganalisisnya. Dan tak ada yang salah dengan semua itu.

All Might yang berjuang melindungi setiap orang. Tekad yang sangat _all might_. Senyumannya menyelamatkan begitu banyak orang. Ada rasa aman yang mereka dapatkan, juga lega karena dilindungi All Might.

Semua itu membuat Midoriya makin memahami, betapa berarti All Might untuk semuanya.

Namun di satu sisi, ia frustrasi. Tak ada yang salah dengan semua itu. Ini seperti ketika ia memikirkan tentang _kosei_ One for All. Memikirkan bahwa itu adalah jurus andalan, sementara semua anak normal lainnya memakai _kosei_ sebagai bagian dari diri mereka dan semudah bernapas—terlepas dari segala efek samping masing-masing.

Solusinya adalah meratakan pemakaian _kosei_ One for All di seluruh tubuh. Selama ini baru hanya lima persen dari seluruh kekuatan maksimum. Suatu hari, Midoriya berjanji untuk menjadikan _kosei_ ini pun sebagai kekuatannya sendiri.

Masih ada yang salah.

Tapi apa?

 _Apa?_

Apa kurangnya dirinya hingga Nighteye selalu saja menegaskan bahwa ia tidak pantas mewarisi One for All?

Secara tidak langsung, menegaskan bahwa All Might salah pilih.

Indera pengelihatannya mulai blur. Panas. Tenggorokannya. Kerongkongan. Relung hati. Perut. Darah terasa mendidih. Namun ia tidak tahu di mana letak keliru itu.

Apa yang ia perlu mengerti?

 _Jangan tanya All Might._

Midoriya membenamkan wajah dalam-dalam pada _sweater_ yang ia kenakan. Semua perasaan negatif bergumul dalam dirinya.

Ketika pewaris sesungguhnya One for All seharusnya adalah Togata Mirio. Tidak bisa menyelamatkan Eri. Shigaraki Tomura dan Liga Kriminalnya yang membelukar makin liar. Tatkala mengetahui Nighteye tidak menyetujuinya sebagai pewaris. Saat tahu bahwa All Might akan mati.

Sesak itu mengetat kian hebat di dadanya, hingga airmata perlahan meleleh dan panas dan basah ke lengan _sweater_.

Midoriya yang mencipta janji, untuk menyelamatkan All Might. Untuk memelintir takdir.

Meskipun ia tidak akan jadi lagi pillar yang untuk menopang semua orang, eksistensinya saja sudah jadi dukungan moral yang Midoriya butuhkan.

"Midoriya?"

Tersentak, ia buru-buru mengusap wajah yang basah dengan lengannya dan mendongak.

Todoroki berdiri. Berluruh peluh. Terengah yang tengah dinormalkan lagi. Menatapnya dengan mata melebar sebentar.

"O-oh. Todoroki-kun." Midoriya buru-buru mencerahkan wajahnya. "Baru selesai latihan?"

Todoroki mengangguk samar. Menatapinya hingga Midoriya berusaha untuk tidak kelabakan, merasa terpergok menjadi bocah cengeng yang perlu kembali ke pelukan ibu.

"Ma-mau teh? Atau sesuatu? Sebentar kubuatkan dulu." Midoriya buru-buru bangkit. Menyalakan dispenser air hangat. Membuka lemari yang menyimpan makanan, mengambil teh hijau. SeleraTodoroki sangat Jepang, ia tahu itu.

"Tidak usah." Todoroki beranjak ke lemari gelas. Mengambil gelas, lalu mengisinya dengan air mineral dari dispenser.

Midoriya menyeduh teh lagi dalam air panas di teko bersaring. Mengisi ulang gelasnya, bunyi gemercik teh yang dituang mengisi lengang ruang. Duduk lagi di kursi yang ditempati dari tadi.

Midoriya membiarkan Todoroki menarik napas dan menenggak air mineral. Luput melihat bagaimana air itu selip dari antara bibir dan mulut gelas, mengalir pelan membasahi sudut mulut, meleleh perlahan di rahang, tergantung ke ujung dagu, meluncur melintasi jakun yang naik-turun dalam tegukan, hingga ke pangkal leher.

Bulir keringat dingin menyembul di tepi kening. Dari garis gelas bening yang isinya mulai habis, sepasang mata kelabu dan begitu biru, mengamati tanpa jenda hingga membuat hati Midoriya ngilu.

Pilu itu baru tersisih manakala ia melihat beberapa bagian tubuh Todoroki ditempeli plester dan kassa ber- _betadine_ juga lilitan perban. Untuk siswa yang mengenyam pendidikan di divisi _Hero_ , luka adalah kawan lama yang senantiasa ada.

Todoroki menyisakan air hingga setengah gelas. Meletakkan di meja, berlalu menuju ke kabinet dekat kulkas. Ada satu lemari yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah, khusus untuk merawat luka dan meredakan rasa sakit, jika bisa diobati sendiri dan tidak butuh-butuh amat diobati Recovery Girl.

Tidak selamanya mereka bisa bergantung pada kekuatan seseorang.

Todoroki menaruh kotak P3K di meja, melenggang ke dapur untuk mengambil baskom atau wadah apa saja yang bisa dipakai. Tak menemukannya, ia mengambil mangkuk yang berukuran medium untuk diisi dengan air hangat, kemudian berlalu ke lemari berisi properti dan segala hal berkaitan dengan kebersihan.

Di sisi persediaan sabun umum ada yang ia cari. Sabun cuci piring, cuci baju, pembersih kaca, mengepel lantai, dan sabun khusus untuk membersihkan peralatan yang menyokong _kosei_ untuk _Hero_ yang membutuhkannya.

Di sisi semua itu, di rak paling bawah lemari, ada tumpukan lipatan kain alas kaki—keset—bertuliskan Asrama 1-A, tumpukan sandal rumah berbagai ukuran. Sudah agak berantakan. Todoroki menghela napas, merapikannya sebentar, kemudian mengambil dua handuk berukuran sedang lalu menutup lagi lemari.

Todoroki membawa peralatan yang ia butuhkan ke meja. Merendam handuk dalam air hangat, beranjak ke _kitchen-sink_ untuk mencuci tangan dengan sabun, kembali lagi untuk mengelap tangan dengan handuk kering.

"Semua luka itu ... karena latihan barusan, atau karena latihan provinsi untuk dapat lisensi kerja magang _Hero_?"

Midoriya memindahkan tempat duduknya jadi di hadapan pemuda yang menyibukkan diri mengecek isi kotak P3K.

Todoroki datar menjawab, "Dua-duanya."

Kedua mata Midoriya membulat. Tatapannya melunak dan tawanya terangkum dalam senyum. "Kau bekerja keras, Todoroki-kun."

Todoroki tidak menanggapinya, melainkan melepas satu per satu semua plester luka itu. Mencabutnya tanpa ampun, menyebabkannya meringis. Seakan seluruh lapisan epidermis kulit ikut tertarik plester. Berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

"Astaga! Itu berdarah lagi!"

Midoriya bergegas bangun untuk mengambil handuk kering.

Dia pindah duduk ke sebelah Todoroki, memakai handuk kering untuk mengelapi luka yang masih belum tertutup sempurna. Todoroki tidak meringis kesakitan atau apa pun, dahinya hanya berkerut dan tampak hampir merengut, kalau Midoriya tidak tahu minimnya ekspresi Todoroki lebih baik dari pertama kali mengenalnya.

Todoroki mengambil handuk dari tangan Midoriya yang pelan-pelan menyeka semua luka itu. Meletakkan lap kering itu yang nanti perlu ia cuci atau rendam di air dingin sekalian, kemudian memeras handuk basah yang masih sangat hangat, menyekakannya pada luka terbuka yang ada.

Midoriya terdiam menatapi Todoroki. Agak merasa ditolak. Apa salahnya sampai Todoroki tidak mau dibantu olehnya?

"U-uhm ... biar kubantu." Midoriya hendak mengambil kotak P3K, tapi Todoroki malah menutup kotak itu. Dia memandang tidak percaya, merasa kecewa merayapinya; memberatinya.

Todoroki menyampirkan handuk kering di bahu. Menaruh lagi handuk basah di mangkuk. Darahnya seperti tinta merah yang mencemari bening air dalam ceruk. Menenteng kotak P3K, sebelum ia berlalu, ditatapnya Midoriya lekat-lekat.

Kekecewaan menenggelamkannya begitu dalam hingga Midoriya luput untuk tahu, ekspresi yang sama ada di balik rapinya Todoroki tak menunjukkan perasaan sebenarnya dalam airmuka belaka. Bahkan lebih dulu daripada Midoriya.

"Kau juga tidak membiarkanku, Iida, atau siapa pun juga, membantumu mengobati lukamu." Todoroki menatap Midoriya dalam-dalam. "Luka yang ada, tapi tak nyata adanya."

Cekatan napas Midoriya membelah sunyi yang singgah dan enyah.

"Tapi itu urusanmu. Kurasa," Todoroki menatap bekas luka di punggung tangan kanan Midoriya dengan tatapan lebih redup, "aku belum bisa melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu itu, kau tiba-tiba datang begitu saja, memecahkan masalahku, dan menyelamatkanku tanpa kuminta. Begitu pun dengan Iida, dan semua—siapa pun yang pernah kautolong."

Midoriya menengadah kepala untuk menatapi Todoroki. Sinar remang ruang membelai sisi rahangnya yang berkilau karena bekas menenggak air minum. "Bukannya itu memang yang dilakukan _Hero_? Ikut campur ketika mereka tidak dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah?"

Todoroki mengangguk singkat. "Memang, tapi," nadanya lebih berhati-hati saat berujar, "tidak setiap waktu, orang berhak ikut campur urusan orang lain. Bukankah begitu, Midoriya?"

"Benar." Gantian Midoriya yang mengangguk. Dia berusaha meramahkan tatapan dan senyuman saat memandangi kotak P3K di tangan Todoroki. "Sini, kubantu mengobatimu, ya?"

Todoroki menatapinya lebih dalam, hingga tanpa sadar Midoriya menggigit bibir.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Todoroki lunak.

Celosan di dadanya itu membuat Midoriya sulit bernapas. "Kenapa?"

"Karena percuma saja kau bersikeras ingin menolong seseorang, yang _tidak_ mau diselamatkan." Todoroki memandangnya, sesungguhnya lembut, tapi perkataannya entah kenapa menohok hingga Midoriya merasa nyaris tersinggung.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak mau diselamatkan?! Kemarikan itu!" tegas Midoriya dengan tangan hendak menjangkau kotak P3K. "Sudah jadi keahlian _Hero_ untuk ikut campur urusan orang dan membantu mereka kalau kita butuh—"

Kata-kata itu tak selesai karena mendadak benaknya kosong, lupa apa yang hendak dikata, manakala Todoroki merapat padanya dan tatapannya turun membelai wajah Midoriya dengan tajam.

Helaan napasnya seperti musim gugur; pertemuan musim panas dan musim dingin, menerpa Midoriya.

Suaranya memang berat, dan berat karena ketika ia berkata, menampar Midoriya.

"Kau konsisten dengan perkataanmu. _Kau_ menyelamatkanku, Iida, Kouta, juga Bakugou. Entah siapa lagi," Todoroki merundukkan wajah untuk menemui sepasang mata Midoriya yang membola dan terpancang padanya, berbisik, "tapi kenapa kau _tidak mau_ orang lain melakukan yang sama?"

"Todoroki-kun, a-aku tidak ... justru aku yang selalu ditolong selama ini." Midoriya nyaris habis napas. Ada bau bambu, teh hijau, sesuatu yang pedas dan manis di satu waktu, keringat lelaki yang tajam merasuk penciumannya. "Kau tidak tahu begitu banyak yang telah membantuku untuk sampai di tahap ini!"

Todoroki menaruh kotak P3K di meja, tangan yang sama memagari Midoriya dengan menetak di meja. "Memang tidak."

"Mereka sudah begitu banyak membantuku, jadi kau _tidak_ bisa bilang begitu," desis Midoriya. Matanya memanas dan berkedut hebat, tapi berusaha kuat menatap balik Todoroki. "Ini giliranku untuk membantu balik mereka semua."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku memang tidak tahu."

Todoroki menegakkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Midoriya yang napasnya mulai memburu.

"Jadi itu yang kaumaksud itu kau sendiri? Bahwa percuma saja aku membantu mengobatimu karena kau _tidak mau_?" tanya Midoriya dengan perlahan dan kekecewaan yang berlelehan dari tiap katanya.

Todoroki mengerlingnya dari balik bahu. "Kenapa kau mesti kecewa, kan kau melakukan hal yang sama? Aku juga hanya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kaulakukan."

Midoriya tercekat, napasya memberat.

Todoroki berhenti, menghela napas panjang. Dari awal ia sadari, kali ini Midoriya _tidak_ mengerti dan _tidak_ akan menyadari. Entah apa yang Midoriya hadapi sampai jadi seperti ini.

"Tergantung situasi dan kondisi. Sebenarnya _tidak_ percuma saja, tapi kali ini saja: _ya_." Todoroki mengeratkan genggaman pada kotak P3K. _Kalau saja, kau bersedia siapa pun melakukan yang sama untukmu, aku tidak akan marah kalau kau mau mengobatiku._

Todoroki melunakkan nada suaranya, "Maaf, sebenarnya tadi aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu."

Midoriya menggeleng kuat-kuat, menatap punggung itu dengan putus asa. "Kau tidak menggangguku."

"Lanjutkan saja ... apa pun tadi," jeda sebentar dan tarikan napas, suaranya memelan, "yang sedang kaulakukan, dan terima kasih, Midoriya," embusan napas yang terdengar menyesakkan, dan berujar lembut, " _terima kasih_ sudah menawari untuk mengobatiku."

Midoriya menatap punggung Todoroki yang mulai menyusut seiring yang bersangkutan menjauh. Menuju ke sofa. Duduk di sana memunggunginya, kemudian dengan tekun mengobati diri sendiri.

Semua itu mengingatkannya pada sebentuk punggung. Yang ditatapnya beberapa waktu lalu. Ketika Todoroki tengah memakai panas di tangannya untuk melelehkan es yang mengkristalkan Sero di dalamnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya Todoroki pikirkan?

Mengapa dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

Entah kenapa, punggungnya _terlihat begitu sedih_.

Kenapa?

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Todoroki merasa lebih baik?

Mengapa intensi terbaiknya kali ini mengacaukan segalanya?

Midoriya ingin memperbaikinya.

Tapi berapa lama yang ia butuhkan untuk memperbaiki semua ini, sampai semuanya kembali benar dan baik-baik saja?

Midoriya menaruh gelas kosongnya dan Todoroki ke _kitchen-sink_. Beranjak. Kembali ke kamarnya tanpa mendapatkan apa-apa, selain bunyi sesuatu yang retak dan remuk entah di mana.

"Kau lesu sekali. Ayo semangat, semangaaat!"

Midoriya mau tak mau tersenyum. Mengabaikan denyar nyeri di punggungnya habis ditampar oleh Togata.

"Kalau ada yang bisa kubantu, katakan saja, ya." Togata menolehkan senyumnya yang bagai plester mati merekat wajahnya di setiap waktu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, Senpai. Cuma aku kebanyakan tugas saja, karena dispensasi. Ahaha." Midoriya menggaruk rambutnya yang lama-lama mengikal lebih intens daripada pertarungan di tiap waktu.

"Oooh. Anak kelas satu memang masih dititikberatkan pada materi, tapi dibandingkan tahunanku, kau jauh lebih beruntung—sudah dapat banyak kelas praktik bahkan sampai ditawari lisensi. Percayalah, kelas dua jauh lebih nerakaaa! Itu bukan apa-apa Cicil saja mengerjakannya, nanti juga selesai."

Togata membenarkan kacamata artifisialnya, menelusuri distrik sekitar, terutama gang-gang sempit. Mengawasi pergerakan mencurigakan.

Suara Nighteye menegur dari _earphone_ interkom yang terpasang di telinga mereka, "Kalian jangan lengah. Chisaki pasti punya anak buah yang memata-matai kita. Mereka mengincar Eri lagi. Waspadalah."

" _Hai'_ , _Sir_ Nighteye!"sahut keduanya bersamaan.

Togata kembali fokus pada sekitar mereka.

Dari belakang, Midoriya menambat perhatian pada sosoknya.

Ia mengerti mengapa Nighteye, kepala sekolah Nezumi, dan All Might, pasti akan memasung perhatian pada Togata Mirio dan menjadikannya kandidat pewaris One For All. Dia begitu kuat dan luar biasa. Terlatih dengan jam terbang tinggi. Tekad dan dedikasinya luar biasa. Tidak impulsif dan langsung main ikut campur begitu masalah terjadi.

Midoriya menundukkan kepala. Melihat setelan hijau yang ibunya pilihkan untuknya. Tersenyum. Sendu. Apa ibunya akan mau melihatnya dalam kostum _Hero_ versi beta 2.0? Atau mungkin lagi-lagi mengomel seraya berderai airmata dan panik seperti biasa?

"Pencuriiiii!"

Teriakan ibu-ibu itu begitu klise. Memecah Midoriya dari lamunan acak-kadut tak karuan. Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, Togata telah berlari mengejar si penjambret tas dan dompet, menerjang lalu menghajarnya tanpa kenal istilah menahan diri. Mengikatnya kemudian menghubungi polisi.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Midoriya sembari berlutut di depan ibu-ibu itu.

"Tasku." Dia megap-megap bernapas. Menatapnya sambil menahan tangis. "Oh, Nak. Terima kasih."

"Ini milik Anda." Togata kembali, berlutut untuk menyerahkan tas itu pada ibu-ibu yang jatuh terduduk. Menoleh pada orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun di sekitar. "Bisa tolong ambilkan air minum untuk Ibu ini?"

Seseorang dari mereka tergopoh-gopoh ke konbini, kemudian keluar lagi dan mengambilkan sebotol air mineral yang diserahkan pada Togata.

"Terima kasih, Nak. Terima kasih," rintih Ibu itu berulangkali.

"Ya, sama-sama," Togata menampilkan senyuman menenangkan.

Midoriya mendengar sahut-sahutan pujian dilayangkan untuk Togata sebagai pahlawan meski hanya untuk insiden sekecil ini. Perasaan negatif itu kembali menyelimuti. Namun ia sadar, tadi ia yang sempat lengah. Seharusnya tidak terjadi seperti tadi, kalau ia bisa lebih mengontrol diri.

"Midoriya-kun?"

Midoriya menengadah kepala. Ia mengerutkan kening sesaat, barulah senyumnya terbit mengenali siapa di depannya. Seorang gadis berambut coklat madu dikuncir kuda, pakai seragai Yuuei juga. Pasti karena sudah jam pulang sekolah.

"Kendou-san dari kelas 1-B?"

"Ya." Kendou balas tersenyum manis padanya. "Selamat, kau berhasil menyelamatkan Ibu itu dan menangkap pencurinya."

"Ah, itu Togata-Senpai ..." Midoriya menahan tali yang membelit si pencuri agar tidak lari juga tidak jadi korban main hakim warga yang ada di sana.

Belum Kendou merespons, seseorang memanggilnya. Midoriya yang mengenali suara itu, tersendat mengetahui siapa yang menghampiri Kendou.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh, Todoroki-kun." Kendou mengerling padanya. "Kebetulan ada Midoriya-kun menangkap pencuri yang mencuri tas Ibu itu."

Midoriya tidak sengaja berpandangan dengan Todoroki, percakapan kemarin malam terpugar lagi di benaknya. Segera Midoriya mengalihkan perhatian pada si pencuri yang menggeliat mencoba lepas dari tali. Menjitaknya agak keras agar tidak bergerak sembarangan, atau jadi pelampiasan kekesalan yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Kau bekerja keras, Midoriya." Todoroki mengangguk mengapresias, monoton seperti biasa. Mengembalikan perhatian pada Kendou. "Ayo jalan lagi berdua."

"Oke!" Kendou mengacungkan kepalan tangan yang normal, tersenyum lebar. "Semangat ya, Midoriya-kun!"

"Te-terima kasih." Midoriya tersenyum canggung.

"Kami duluan, ya." Kendou melambai pada Midoriya. Kepalanya tolah-toleh kanan kiri, mendesah begitu tahu Todoroki telah berlalu lebih dulu. "Tunggu aku, Todoroki-kun!"

Midoriya menatapi kepergian keduanya. Kendou berlari-lari kecil, hingga ia menyejajari langkah Todoroki dan menepuk punggung lengannya dengan bersahabat. Gadis itu tertawa entah apa, dan—meski samar—Midoriya bisa melihat sorot lunak Todoroki pada Kendou.

Perasaan negatif lain meletup lagi.

Midoriya mengembuskan napas berat.

Apa-apaan perasaan ini.

Menyakitkan.

"Teman sekelasmu, ya?"

"A-ah! Togata-Senpai." Midoriya berjengit karena tiba-tiba saja, Togata sudah ada di dekatnya. "I-iya."

"Yang anak Endeavor?"

"A-ahaha. Todoroki-kun memang populer."

"Hmmm." Togata mengamati kepergian keduanya. Wajahnya bulat dan cerah mirip matahari, seperti biasa. "Itu pacarnya, ya?"

Midoriya terperanjat saat menoleh pada Togata. "Me-mereka kelihatan seperti orang pacaran?!"

"Uhm-hm!" Togata berkacak pinggang dan mengangguk. "Ada _chemistry_ antara mereka. Semacam itu."

"Ma-masa?" Midoriya menelusuri jalanan dengan tatapan menyangsikan.

Togata menoleh balik padanya. "Bukan, ya?"

"Setahuku tidak." Midoriya menggeleng beberapa kali. Menggeleng lagi. Lagi. _Dan lagi_.

"Oooh!" Togata menepukkan tangan, lalu tertawa santai sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala si pencuri. " _Mungkin belum_. Ya sudah, bukan urusan kita juga. Ayo, itu polisinya sudah datang!"

Ya, itu _bukan_ urusannya.

Midoriya bangkit berdiri, menarik tali si pencuri dengan tegas. Menyerahkannya pada polisi untuk diadili.

.

#~**~#

.

"De-Deku-kun! Kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu?!"

Pekikan khawatir Uraraka tidak membuat wajahnya lebih tampan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Midoriya mengibaskan tangan dengan panik. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Astaga. Kalau ada apa-apa, cerita saja, ya." Uraraka memandangnya dengan cemas. Mulutnya mengucapkan tanpa suara, _kalau ini soal intership, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Chisaki dan geng yakuza belum juga ditemukan. Investigasi_ stuck _di tempat. Bukan hanya kau yang frustrasi._

"Midoriya-kun! Ini bola-bola ayam renyah untukmu!" Iida dengan sangat dedikatif menaruh bola ayam cincang berlapis tepung panir goreng ke mangkuk _katsudon_ -nya.

"O—oh. Terima kasih." Midoriya tersenyum pada Iida. Dalam hati meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya telah membuat kedua sahabatnya begitu khawatir.

Midoriya mengunyah semua makanan itu. Hambar. Ia mencecap air mineral. Tawar.

Nighteye tidak bicara apa pun lagi soal idealisme All Might. Meninggalkan Midoriya dalam spasi kosong, hingga Midoriya kebanyakan berpikir tentang semua masalah yang ada, sampai ia sadar bahwa ia kebanyakan berpikir tentang kebanyakan berpikir.

Pusing di kepala menolak untuk reda. Riset mengenai idealisme All Might, belum membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Hasil analisis tidak juga mengalami kemajuan.

Semua analisis bisa ia tarik garis lurus, bahwa segala ulasan blok, _review_ , analisis aksi dan karir dan kekuatan dan segalanya tentang All Might, hampir delapan puluh persen benar.

Rasanya ia masih terjebak dalam kotak.

Pola pikir logika biasa yang perlu didobrak.

Tapi apa?

 _Apa?_

Terpantik tanya.

Mengapa?

" _Mengapa kau mau jadi Hero?"_

Midoriya merasakan intensitas keikalan rambutnya akan masuk tahap ekstrim. Ia tahu, pasti itu awal mulanya. Karena itu pertanyaan pertama. _Mengapa._

Putus asa memikirkan karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, ia menatapi sekitarnya.

Kacchan ingin jadi _Hero_ nomor satu untuk mengalahkan All Might demi aktualisasi dirinyalah yang terhebat.

Uraraka ingin jadi _Hero_ ,a gar bisa membantu kedua orang tuanya karena perusahaan bangunan keluarga mereka mengalami kebangkrutan.

Iida ingin jadi _Hero_ , karena terinspirasi dari kakakknya yang berjuang begitu keras memenuhi ekspektasi keluarga.

Bahkan Mineta saja ia tahu mengapa. Ingin populer dan dicintai wanita.

"Todoroki-kun."

Midoriya merasakan cengkeraman di dadanya. Lamat-lamat melirik ke samping. Posisi duduknya dan Todoroki dipisahkan Iida.

Ini sudah hari ketiga mereka tidak bicara.

Di tiap kali tak sengaja mereka bertatapan, Midoriya akan tergelagap panik, dan Todoroki menyapa ala kadarnya kemudian beranjak.

Mungkin sampai hari ini, cuma Ashidou dan Aoyama saja yang tidak menyadari perubahan interaksi mereka.

"Pulang sekolah, ya?" tanya Kendou ceria. Hari ini rambutnya dikuncir ke samping agak tinggi, bagian ujungnya ikal dan jatuh dengan manis di bahu lembut itu.

"Ya. Nanti aku ke kelasmu."

Midoriya memang tidak bisa menatap ekspresi Todoroki, tapi dari nada suara, jelas jauh lebih baik daripada bertegur sapa dengannya. Ah, tunggu. Mereka kan _sudah tiga hari_ tidak bicara.

Kendou melambai sambil menyeret pergi Monoma dengan tangan raksasanya, mengedipkan sebelah mata seraya memulas senyum penuh sesal.

Kaminari bersiul menggoda. "Aaaah! Ada apa antara kalian, ha?"

"TO. DO. RO. KI!" desis Mineta sengit.

"Waaah ... apa kalian akan kencan? Dua hari lalu juga aku lihat kalian jalan berdua. Ha. Siapa sangka, dari semua anak di kelas kita, malah Todoroki lebih dulu?" kekeh Sero, menatap Todoroki senakal pemuda lainnya.

Todoroki menatapi mereka seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Ada yang tahu di mana Bakugou?"

"Di kelas," jawab Shoji dengan mulut yang keluar dari duplikat lengan tentakelnya, "sedang mengajari Kirishima sambil marah-marah dan menyumpah."

"Kapan dia tidak marah." Tokoyami memiringkan kepala untuk menyuap sejumput nasi dan lauk-pauk lolos ke dalam paruhnya.

Godaan itu menghujan pada Todoroki yang sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Midoriya menanggapi obrolan Iida dan Uraraka sekenanya. Sampai ia melihat Todoroki berpamitan pada Iida yang lainnya (dan mengangguk samar padanya) beranjak dari tempat duduk setelah menghabiskan makan siang, menaruh ke tempat cucian piring kotor di kantin, berlalu menghampiri Kendou.

Waktu itu Todoroki bilang, dia juga ingin menjadi pahlawan. Namun kalau diingat baik-baik, karena Todoroki membenci ayahnya sendiri dan menolak warisan genetis dari Endeavor. Karena Endeavor menyiksa ibunya sampai memenjara di rumah sakit.

Midoriya menatap butir-butir nasi yang tersisa di nampannya.

 _Semua punya alasan masing-masing untuk menjadi_ _ **Hero**_ _._

Lalu mengapa jawaban atas alasan Midoriya itu, malah dianggap buruk Nighteye?

Toh, kalaupun Midoriya merasa persetan dengan semua itu, tidak masalah juga, 'kan?

Bagaimanapun, All Might memilihnya. Bukan Togata Mirio. Dan All Might tidak pernah salah.

Midoriya mencengkeram tepi nampan dan sumpit.

Sampai di tahap ini, Midoriya pikir Nighteye mungkin hanya ingin visi idealisme apa pun yang ia punya tentang All Might, ditanamkan pula dalam benaknya. Bahwa ia harus memahami All Might sesuai dengan idealisme yang sesuai pengertian Nighteye.

.

#~**~#

.

"Shouto?"

Yang dipanggil, berhenti menyusuri jalanan dan pekarangan rumah sakit. Menemui lagi ibunda yang tengah vakum merajut topi musim dingin.

"Ya?"

"Ada apa?"

Shouto menghirup napas dalam dan membuang pandang keluar jendela.

"Cerita saja. Lagipula, Kaa-san pandai menyimpan rahasia." Senyum tipis tersulam di wajah ibunya.

Dengan kata lain, tentu saja, pada siapa ibunya hendak membeberkan rahasia bila rumah sakit ini adalah penjara untuknya? Tak ada telinga untuk mencuri dengar. Tak ada mulut untuk bergunjing.

Semua terlalu takut pada kuasa ayahanda.

"Ingat waktu itu aku cerita ... tentang temanku, yang bilang, bahwa sisi kiri tubuhku ini," Shouto menjeda dan masih saja, ia mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan desis ibunya bertahun lalu saat menelepon nenek dan bilang telah tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini, "kekuatan api ini, adalah kekuatanku?"

"Umm. Teman yang menyelamatkanmu?" gumam ibunya lembut. "Sesuatu terjadi padanya, ya?"

"Sejak dia dapat lisensi untuk kerja magang di agensi Hero, dia selalu saja ..."

"Selalu saja?"

"Entah kenapa," Shouto memangku dagu di kusen jendela, sepasang mata warisan ayah dan ibu menatap balik dari cerminan di kaca. Muram di langit sana ternyata ada di matanya, "dia selalu _terlihat sedih_."

Ibunya mengerutkan kening. "Kalau cuma terlihat saja, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu?"

"Aku sempat berpikir begitu," renung Shouto, setengah termangu, "tapi suatu hari, istirahat, aku dan temanku—Iida, bertanya padanya ada apa. Kami mengerti dia tidak boleh menjawab karena itu rahasia agensi. Matanya berair. Kubilang kalau ingin menangis, tidak apa-apa. Menangislah.

"Sambil makan, dia mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan lengan. Berusaha keras tidak menangis."

Ibu bergumam lagi dengan lembut, memintanya untuk lanjut.

"Seminggu lalu, aku menemukannya di dapur asrama. Kupikir dia tertidur. Tapi ternyata, dia sedang menangis," Shouto mengamburkan berat dalam dirinya pada napas yang mengembukan jendela, "kalau saja aku tidak menyapanya, kalau aku membiarkannya, mungkin ... itu akan membuatnya lebih lega."

"Mungkin juga tidak," tanggap ibunya dengan pengertian, "kadang kalau sedang bersedih, seseorang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Tapi, ada waktunya, di mana menanggung sedih itu sendiri terlalu berat. Ada waktunya, ia perlu berbagi sedihnya—dia tidak mesti menanggungnya sendiri."

Shouto membayangkan air yang menggenangi pelupuk mata Midoriya, yang tak pernah tumpah sejauh ia melihatnya. "Tapi, dia _tidak_ mau dibantu."

"Oh, Shouto," Ibu mendesah. Dia menaruh rajutannya ke atas meja, berjalan mendekat pada putranya, lalu merangkul dengan lembut. Mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya, seolah putra bungsunya masihlah anak kecil yang butuh disayang.

Shouto melirih, "Aku tidak mau membuatnya merasa terganggu."

"Tidak. Kau hanya ingin membantu." Ibu menyisiri sisi rambutnya yang merah.

"Bagaimana caranya membantu orang yang _tidak_ ingin dibantu?"

"Bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang _Hero_ tahu?"

Shouto mendesah. Resah yang tidak terbahasakan. Dia sudah tahu itu. Semua yang jadi atau bermimpi menjadi _Hero_ , juga selalu mengatakannya.

Sekarang begitu menelaah ulang pikiran, ia merasa itu hanyalah retorika belaka yang menubruk realita.

"Kaa-san sendiri berpikiran itu pemaksaan. Mungkin dia belum paham niatmu baik, mungkin masih ada sesuatu yang mengabuti pikirannya sampai dia belum bisa berpandangan jernih, masih terjebak pemikiran lamanya—Shouto, _Kaa-san mengerti_."

Shouto terdiam mendengarkan. Merasaan titik. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Basah. Tepat mengenai rambutnya. Shouto membiarkan saja rambutnya basah.

"Bagaimana cara membantunya keluar dari kotak itu?"

"Itu butuh waktu. Bersedia menyayanginya tanpa syarat, dan harus bersabar. Tidak setiap waktu kita bisa datang dan tiba-tiba saja menghancurkan segala masalah orang, karena pada dasarnya, kita tidak pernah benar-benar tahu apa isi hati orang.

"Kau tahu, dalam diri setiap manusia, selalu ada saja rahasia yang tidak bisa kita bagi dengan orang lain. Entah itu trauma, kesedihan, rasa rendah diri, malu pada diri sendiri, kesalahan, dosa masa lalu, apa pun itu.

"Yang tersisa hanyalah, kemauan dan usaha orang itu sendiri. Keputusannya untuk melupakan, atau berjuang melanjutkan hidup dengan semua rahasia itu dalam dirinya."

Shouto teringat dengan kecurigaannya. Mungkinkah Midoriya anak rahasia dari All Might, terlepas dari benar tidaknya asumsi itu, Midoriya punya rahasia yang hanya dirinya dan All Might tahu.

"Tunjukan dengan tindakan, Shouto. Kadang, kau tidak perlu meminta dia untuk berbagi cerita. Kadang, dia hanya butuh seseorang untuk _ada_."

Ibu meraih sisi kepala Shouto, mengecup bagian rambut di atas telinga dengan lembut.

.

#~**~#

.

"Kendou!"

Midoriya yang sedang baku-hantam dengan Bakugou, melentingkan badan ke arah lain. Pada area di mana tidak seorang pun anak kelas 1 A atau B berada. Dia jatuh terpelanting menabrak tebing artifisial, dan dengan posisi kepala terbalik, dilihatnya Todoroki melesat cepat ke arah Kendou yang jatuh terduduk.

"Wah, kalian kuat sekali. Kami masih harus sangat banyak berlatih."

Kendou meringis kecil, setengah mata tertutup dengan geli ketika menggebut debu dari telapak tangan kanan yang penuh baret. Tadi tangannya jadi tumpuan badan saat berusaha melontarkan diri dari pertemuan serangan Bakugou dan Midoriya.

"A-AHAHA. SEBEGITU KUAT _KOSEI_ -MU, KENAPA YA KAUGAGAL DAPAT LISENSI MAGANG?!"

Kendou mengecilkan tangan raksasa kirinya. Melepaskan Monoma yang mulai menjerit-jerit histeris tentang dua anak kelas 1-A yang terkuat, gagal mendapat lisensi dan jadi agen Hero di agensi yang hebat. Tangannya membesar lagi, menjitak keras Monoma lalu membungkamnya.

"Haha. Maaf, ya. Kau tahu, kepribadian dia agak _sakit_ ," Kendou merapatkan tangannya menutupi mulut Monoma yang masih mengoceh penuh keputusasaaan. "Hei, Monoma, kau juga gagal dapat lisensi, tahu."

"Ma-maaf!" Midoriya meloncat dari tepi lembah tempatnya berada, bergegas menghampiri dua orang yang terlontar karena adu jurusnya dengan Bakugou. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhm! Aku tidak apa-apa." Kendou menyungging senyum untuk menenangkan Midoriya yang masih panik meratapkan maaf.

Todoroki bergegas menghampiri mereka, napas Midoriya tertahan dengan cengkeraman menyakitkan di hatinya untuk sesaat melihat Todoroki hanya menatapi Kendou dan berlutut di dekatnya.

Todoroki menyapa—yang menurut Midoriya—terdengar lembut, "Hei, Kendou."

"Terima kasih, Todoroki-kun." Senyum Kendou berubah jadi ringisan ketika menyambut uluran tangan Todoroki untuk membantunya bangun, sehingga mereka bangkit berdua bersamaan.

Begitu Todoroki melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, raut wajahnya berubah. Di tangannya, ada darah. "Tanganmu terluka."

"Oh?" Kendou melonggarkan tangan kanannya yang membekap Monoma agar provokator itu bisa bernapas. Mengangkat tangan kiri. Luka sobek menjelekkan telapak tangannya. "Cuma ini saja."

Midoriya membungkukkan badan berkali-kali seiring dengan ucapan mohon maaf yang menyembur deras, tidak berhenti, dan tercukupi ketika Kendou mengibaskan tangan.

"Serius, tidak apa-apa. Cuma luka kecil. Dibandingkan denganmu waktu festival olahraga, Midoriya-kun." Kendou menjentik jarinya. "Ah, aku ingat. _Kosei_ -mu sekarang sangat banyak kemajuan, ya. Selamat! Kau keren sekali."

Jarang dipuji perempuan meronakan pipi Midoriya. "E-eh ... terima kasih."

"Kendou, ayo," ajak Todoroki lagi.

Celus menyakitkan itu seperti sesuatu yang meletus, tatkala Midoriya melihat Todoroki meraih pergelangan tangan Kendou dengan lembut dan menariknya untuk mengobati luka itu dengan segera. Todoroki bahkan bicara soal infeksi dan bahayanya.

"Kau tahu banyak, ya?" Kendou membiarkan dirinya digiring oleh Todoroki.

"Kebetulan. Ada keluargaku yang dirawat di rumah sakit, jadi aku tahu."

"Umm ..." Kendou menyusul langkah kaki Todoroki agar bisa sejajar laju jalan mereka, "aku jadi ingat, saat festival olahraga. Kesal dan kaget aku padamu, karena tahu-tahu kau mengambil _head-band-_ ku."

Todoroki mengernyitkan sebelah alis. "Hubungannya?"

"Kalau dilihat dari jauh, mukamu seram dan kelihatan menakutkan—mengintimidasi. Tapi ternyata, kau baik, ya." Kendou menampilkan senyum manis. Tak terperi.

Pelototan neraka dihunjam pada Todoroki dari beberapa siswa lelaki yang iri setengah mati. Todoroki tak menyadarinya, ia mengantarkan Kendou pada Vlad King. Wali kelas 1-B itu berterima kasih padanya.

"DEKU SAMPAAAH!"

Sekali lagi, terima kasih pada Kacchan, selalu jadi sampah atas segala perasaannya. Hanya padanya, Midoriya Izuku akhirnya bisa balas marah dan memaki. Menjadikannya pelampiasan untuk semua perasaan negatif yang tak punya wadah untuk termuntahkan.

"AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU, KACCHAAAAN!"

Aizawa menghela napas. Menoleh pada Vlad King. "Benar katamu. Seharusnya dua kelas ini tidak dijadikan satu."

"Kurasa itu tidak salah," Vlad King—Seikijirou Kan—menatap prihatin pada dua pemuda yang kelebihan adrenalin dan bagai melatonin termuai karena panas, mereka yang Aizawa akui sebagai duo roda penggerak aktifitas kelas.

"Yang salah adalah, mereka berdua yang tidak juga menyatu."

"Mungkin memang saat ini perkembangan hubungan mereka belum sesignifikan itu," All Might bereminisensi dengan ujian praktik semester Hero—kegilaan dua pemuda itu, "belum saatnya untuk mereka menyatu."

All Might melerai kedua pemuda yang selalu berseteru.

Menyudahi sesi itu secara sepihak, ia menggiring Midoriya untuk masuk ke ruang tamu untuk kantor kerja kepala sekolah. Nezumi undur diri dengan sopan dan menyatakan tentang keperluan menghalau bombardir media massa.

"Ada apa denganmu, Nak?"

Midoriya hanya menatap kosong pada All Might, kemudian menundukkan kepala. Matanya berkaca-kaca tapi tetap tidak bicara.

"Ayolah, biasanya kau selalu menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Kemana _Prince Non-Sense_ yang kutahu?"

All Might menghela napas panjang. Siku terpangku di lutut. Dagu terpangku di tangan yang saling menyatu. "Nighteye bilang apa padamu?"

"Huh?"

Midoriya bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya, apa ia sejernih itu untuk diraba?

Apa ekspresinya sejelas itu untuk dibaca?

Apa perasaannya semudah itu untuk dieja?

"Firasatku bilang begitu," sepasang mata biru berkilat dalam cangkang berongga hitam malam. Roman wajahnya berhati-hati untuk tidak menampakkan ekspresi, "karena mukamu itu, _Anakku,_ mirip sekali denganku saat dia memberitahuku bahwa usiaku tidak lama lagi."

Perkataan itu seperti pukulan yang datang tanpa pernah diharapkan. Tak terelak. Telak. Hingga terasa otot dan kulitnya terkoyak.

Mendadak All Might tergigit lidahnya sendiri sampai darah bermuncratan. "Apa dia membaca masa depanmu dan usiamu—oh. Sial. Usiamu juga begitu?!"

"... membaca masa depan."

Midoriya terperangah.

"Sial, kenapa kemungkinan ini tidak terpikirkan olehku? Tapi airmuka _Sir_ Nighteye waktu itu tidak mengindikasi hal-hal semengerikan itu. A-atau aku saja yang salah membacanya? Bisa saja iya, makanya _Sir_ Nighteye bicara begitu. Tapi tunggu. Ini tidak berhubungan dengan apa yang ia katakan—"

"— _nonsense_!" All Might tergelak sampai lidahnya tergigit lagi dan berdarah-darah. Menatap Midoriya dengan lebih hangat. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Midoriya menyerahkan kotak tissue padanya. Mengangguk dengan seutas senyum kecil. "Tidak begitu, tapi, yah, lebih baik daripada kemarin-kemarin."

"Apa pun yang dia katakan, walaupun itu benar, jangan dengarkan."

Kejapan mata beberapa kali, dan desahan panjang. "All Might ..."

"Aku pun juga akan bertanggung jawab dengan pewaris pilihanku."

Ucapan itu seperti janji yang takkan mati. Hangat terasa di hati. Walau tak menyaput pergi perih yang tak terperi.

"All Might."

"Ya?"

"Kurasa aku masih terjebak dalam pemikiranku. Seperti waktu aku memakai One for All sebagai jurus pamungkas, bukannya kekuatan yang tersimpan di seluruh badan."

Midoriya memandangi kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka, mendesah lelah, setengah menengadah pada guru yang begitu sabar menatapinya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" lirih Midoriya, menatap All Might dengan letih.

"Kau ini selalu saja ..." All Might menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kuberitahu untuk percaya saja pada yang lain, untuk duduk dan sabar menanti, kau malah loncat ke arah masalah.

"Ya, memang menjadi _Hero_ sudah tidak heran lagi begitu tiba-tiba badanmu tergerak sendiri sebelum kau sempat berpikir, tapi kau perlu belajar untuk tidak gegabah."

Midoriya meringis dengan wajah memuram. "Maafkan aku."

"Mungkin itu salahku juga, belum bisa mengajarimu dengan baik. Astaga, anak-anak yang lain juga." Ganti All Might membuang napas panjang. Dia menatapi muridnya lekat. "Tapi kalau soal kau, dari awal juga, kurasa kendalamu selalu saja satu."

Midoriya balas memandangnya. "Apa?"

Ekspresi All Might sedikit berubah kaku.

"Kau masih selalu terpaku padaku."

.

#~**~#

.

Midoriya memijat pusat penat, titik pertemuan antara kedua alisnya.

Bagaimana coba caranya mencari apa itu idealisme All Might dan idealisme All Might yang terbentuk karena publisitasnya, bila _Hero_ yang bersangkutan saja bilang Midoriya masih terperangkap di masalah yang sama?

Astaga. Mana All Might tidak memberikan penuturan lebih lanjut agar ia berpikir lebih kritis.

Mengapa gurunya selalu saja percaya ia bisa memecahkan segalanya dan mendapat solusi?

Dia telah menyusuri berlaman-laman internet, kiranya hampir semua hasil pencarian ternama sampai terbelakang untuk idealisme All Might sudah dijelahi. Namun masih saja tidak menemukan jawaban _mengapa_.

Midoriya mengunduh berbagai macam video pemberitaan tentang All Might yang berkaitan soal idealisme di mata media massa.

Mayoritas publik memilih untuk menganalisis soal _kosei_. Dari dulu, All Might lihai sekali mengelak dan berkelit dari keharusan untuk menerangkan tentang kekuatannya.

Namun publik memaklumi, dia adalah _Hero_ terkuat, bila kekuatannya disiarkan besar-besaran, tentu akan membahayakan All Might sendiri.

Midoriya berakhir di meja depan sofa. Menghadapi televisi yang memecah remang malam. Berita eksklusif, autobiografi soal All Might. Tatapannya melembut melihat tawa yang dari dulu selalu ia tiru.

" _Tenang saja, aku ada di sini!"_

Tapak langkah yang menggema, suaranya mengembara sampai area sofa. Midoriya menoleh. Tercenung mendapati Todoroki yang tengah berdiri, langkah terhenti. Bergeming.

Midoriya mengulum mulut, menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Kebiasaan ketika gugup yang tidak pernah ia sadari. Dia ingin tanya, Todoroki dari mana. Tapi apa haknya? Bukankah Todoroki pernah bilang selalu pergi untuk menemui ibunya di akhir minggu?

Atau, seperti yang dilihatnya sepulang sekolah tadi, Todoroki pergi lagi dengan Kendou? Ya, ada Bakugou, Monoma, Honenuki, dan Ibara juga—tapi tetap saja. Semalam ini setelah dari tempat ibu?

"Ba-baru pulang, Todoroki-kun?" pertanyaan bodoh itu ia paksakan tersuara dengan senyuman.

Todoroki mengangguk, meliriknya. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

Pengganti sapaan itu sehalus cahaya yang menelusup dari celah-celah awan abu-abu, membuatnya menggigit lebih keras.

"Aku ..." Midoriya mengerling ke arah televisi. Tawa bangga All Might tersekat kotak kaca audio-visual , "belum mengantuk."

Todoroki hanya bergumam, tanda telah paham. Dia beranjak, Midoriya was-was mengawasinya. Yang baru pulang itu berlalu ke dapur asrama mereka. Suara deritan benda kaca, kucuran air, gelembung berletupan dalam galon, cukup untuk Midoriya tahu bahwa Todoroki hanya sedang minum.

Astaga.

Mengapa mereka bisa jadi seperti ini?

Di mana salahnya?

Padahal ini semua bermula dari Midoriya. Tidak, ini karena cetusan egoistik dari _Sir_ Nighteye tentang pantas tidaknya Midoriya mengisisi posisi sebagai pillar penopang kedamaian dunia.

"Todoroki-kun."

Midoriya berdiri lalu memunggungi televisi, menatapi Todoroki. Pemuda itu tengah meneguk air dengan mata, seketika melirik padanya. Menyiratkan tanya.

"Uh ... habis dari rumah sakit?"

Todoroki menaruh gelas ke tempat cucian, memutar keran air, dan mencucinya. "Salah satunya, ya."

"Jadi bukan hanya dari rumah sakit?" Midoriya menahan diri untuk tidak terhenyak ke sofa sekarang juga. "Sebelumnya pergi dengan Kendou-san?"

"Ya." Todoroki meniriskan air dari gelas. Menutup keran air. Mengambil lap bersih untuk mengeringkan gelas yang telah dipakainya minum.

Midoriya tidak sadar ketegangan yang sejak tadi tercipta sejak Todoroki pulang, mengendurkan bahu-bahunya jadi terjatuh lesu sebegitu suram.

"Akhir-akhir ini, uh ... kalian dekat sekali, ya." Midoriya tidak mengerti mengapa tawa yang tersisip di antara hela napasnya menggetarkan badan, dan sesuatu dalam hatinya dicengkeram kuat-kuat begitu kenyataan itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Tak ada tanggapan, apalagi sanggahan. Hanya keriat lemari piring dan peralatan makan dibuka, tetak bunyi gelas diletakkan. Lemari yang ditutup lagi.

"Ma-maaf kalau pertanyaanku seperti ini—uhm, mengganggumu, mungkin—tapi, i-itu ..." jari-jarinya yang jelek karena luka mengusapkan diri ke telapak tangan yang mendingin, "... _apabenarkalianberkencan_?"

Matanya mengejap-kejap dalam senyap. Todoroki berdiri di situ berusaha mencerna. Yang keluar hanya, "Ya?"

 _YA?!_

Midoriya tidak menduga jawaban itu sama sekali.

"Ma-maaf. _Maaf._ Lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan."

Midoriya buru-buru membereskan semua catatan, buku tugas, dan buku gosong karena dulu waktu SMP dibakar Bakugou hasil analisis tentang idealisme All Might.

Gerakannya terhenti menyadari Todoroki masih terdiam di tempat. Teringat dia bicara satu-dua hal, lumayan banyak juga, dengan Todoroki.

Todoroki Shouto yang akan meresponsnya dengan cerdas. Todoroki dan mobilitas aksi yang begitu cerkas. Todoroki yang punya sisi humor kelewatan ampas.

Todoroki yang bisa duduk bicara dengannya. Kenangan ketika ia mencari Kouta tapi tak juga ketemu, berlintasan.

Todoroki yang duduk di kursi kayu sambil menyalakan api. Menanggapi kekhawatirannya, dari sisi manapun, pikiran Todoroki jauh lebih dewasa.

" _Kalau memang_ aku kencan dengannya, kenapa?"

Satu buku terjatuh.

Midoriya cepat-cepat memungutinya. Sayang, yang terasa jatuh dan pecah berserak dalam hatinya tidak bisa dipunguti juga.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa juga. Maksudku, selamat. Ya, se-selamat. Kalian kelihatan cocok. Ka-kata Togata-Senpai, kalian punya semacam _chemistry_. Mu-mungkin karena kau begitu dewasa sementara Kendou-san ceria jadi tampak saling melengkapi?"

Midoriya menyambar _remote_ televisi. Memadamkan nyala cahaya.

"A-aku sudah me-mengantuk." Midoriya dengan cepat melesat, memanuver dirinya keluar dari sofa-sofa nyaman untuk ditiduri. Berhenti sepersekian detik untuk menatapi Todoroki dan menyungging senyum.

"A-aku tidur duluan, ya, Todoroki-kun."

Andai sesuatu dalam hatinya bisa juga seperti televisi.

Begitu padam, dapat dinyalakan kembali.

.

#~**~#

.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Midoriya berjengit. Seketika menoleh karena mendengar suara familiar itu yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui mimpinya. Mengabaikan ratapan dalam hati, mempertanyakan mengapa Iida duduk di sebelah kiri dan sisi kanannya kosong dari seseorang yang seharusnya menempati.

Yang seharusnya _bukan_ Todoroki.

"Bo-boleh," Midoriya mengangguk beberapa kali. Sumpit nyaris tergelincir dari tangannya yang mendadak melicin karena produksi berlebih keringat dingin, " _boleh_."

Todoroki duduk di sisi kanannya.

Midoriya menyibukkan diri, menenggelamkan diri dalam percakapan. Berbaur dengan celotehan Uraraka yang dalam mode macho penuh semangat dan cetusan robotik Iida.

Namun ia gagal, untuk tidak meliriki. Todoroki tengah menyantap _zaru soba_ dalam senyap, meski sekeliling mereka adalah keriuhan kantin di jam makan siang.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, cengkeraman dalam hatinya mengerat tatkala ditatapi Todoroki.

Midoriya buru-buru mengunyah nasi yang tak terasa apa-apa. Hingga ia tersedak. Dan buru-buru mengambil minum yang disodorkan Todoroki padanya.

Todoroki mengambil lagi botol minum begitu napas Midoriya teratur kembali. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Apa?_

 _Apa yang kaumaksud?_

 _Mana yang kautanyakan?_

"I-iya." Midoriya tersenyum canggung.

Midoriya ingin lari dari sini, karena ia ingin mencari tahu bagaimana biasanya ia berinteraksi dengan Todoroki. Karena rasanya sesak sekali. Karena ia malah mengusap-usap wajah yang seolah berkeringat padahal matanya basah dan dadanya sakit setengah mati.

Terlarut dalam perasaannya sendiri hingga ia tidak ingin apa-apa _lagi_ , Midoriya luput melihat Todoroki membuka mulut lalu tak berapa lama, mengatup _lagi_.

Keduanya tidak menggulir percakapan apa pun _lagi_.

" _Konichiwa_!"

Hentakan yang mencabik di perutnya non-eksisten tapi terasa fisikal. Midoriya merasakan hentakan di dasar perut saat membalas senyum Kendou yang melambai kecil padanya, putus asa begitu tahu cuma belakang kepala Todoroki saja yang bisa dilihatnya.

"Oh, Kendou."

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, ya?"

"Mm. Kutunggu depan gerbang."

Midoriya melirik ke kanan lagi. DilihatnyaTodoroki bertegur sapa dengan Kendou yang memulas senyum manis. Dari sudut pandang manapun, mereka kelihatan cocok sekali. Ya, benar kata Togata-Senpai, ada _chemistry_.

Mata manusia tidak dirancang untuk melihat dirinya sendiri, mungkin agar mereka lebih banyak melihat sekitar.

Pernyataan itu baru terasa benarnya sekarang. Memantik memori akan kata-kata Nighteye yang malam itu tak terjelaskan.

" _Atau, kalau kau terlambat menyadari, dia akan dengan yang lain. Saat itu terjadi, salahkan dirimu sendiri mengapa kau terlambat mengerti perkataanku, terlambat menyadari perasaannya."_

Midoriya tidak tahu siapa yang Nighteye maksud, tapi ketika ia mendapati airmuka Todoroki tampak melunak dan Kendou tengah terkikik cerah entah karena mereka bicara apa, mungkin benar.

Midoriya menatap keduanya dengan nanar.

 _Memang benar._

.

#~**~#

.

"Maafkan aku, Midoriya."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," _dan sudah berapa kali ia selalu bilang begini?_ Segaris senyum lemah terpulas di wajah, "Tokoyami-kun."

"Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

Midoriya menatapnya dengan senyuman menenangkan. "Bisa tolong ambilkan buku yang bekas terbakar dan agak gosong serta pena? Ada di meja belajar dalam kamarku, kok. Dan kamarku juga tidak dikunci."

"Sebentar, ya." Tokoyami melesat pergi.

Untung saja mereka tetangga kamar asrama.

Bukan salah Tokoyami, di kelas pelatihan dasar _Hero_ lagi, Midoriya terbanting keras karena tidak fokus mengendalikan jurus baru yang masih dilatihnya. Dia terdampar di jalur serangan Dark Shadow yang tengah merentangkan sayap perkasanya dan klon Ectoplasma.

"Aneh. Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi tidak fokus. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kaminari mengganjal kaki Midoriya yang baru disembuhkan oleh Recovery Girl karena patah saat terbanting tadi sore. "Karena Todoroki, ya?"

Midoriya memang tertampar mendengar nama yang di benaknya terdengar menggelegar. _Benar._

"Ssst!"

"Aduh, Jirou!" Kaminari merutuk gadis yang menepuk kepalanya dengan gulungan buku.

"Kau, sih. Kenapa jadi manusia bisa begitu gagal peka?!"

"Maafkan aku." Kaminari tertunduk menyesal.

"Itu karena dia selalu saja _copy-paste_ gerakanku! Dasar tidak kreatif! Terkutuklah kau, Deku," seru Bakugou menggebu-gebu.

Kirishima tertawa dan mendorong Bakugou yang menyumpah dengan raut wajah tergolong netralnya. "Sudah, sudah. Kau cari orang untuk menahan jurus barumu, 'kan? Kebetulan aku mau berlatih lagi untuk _form_ jurus baruku juga. Ayo kita adu!"

"Bodoh. Ini saatnya menjejali kepalamu dengan hal-hal berguna," dengus Bakugou.

"Oh iya. Sesi belajar. Duh, maafkan aku. Aku ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Tolong ya, Bakugou!" Kirishima diam-diam menoleh pada Midoriya, nyengir untuk terakhir sebelum membuntuti Bakugou yang masih merutuk-rutuk karena mood-nya buruk.

"Tunggu!" Kaminari meloncat, bergegas mengejar Bakugou yang berseru agar Kaminari lebih cepat angkat pantat kalau tidak, bakal ditinggal. Ia merangkul Kirishima, dan keduanya tertawa, sementara Bakugou memandang iring-iringan mereka dengan lunak.

"Aku ... apa aku ikut saja, ya?" Uraraka memandangi tiga serangkai itu yang akhir-akhir ini sering berjalan bersamaan. Namun ia menolehkan kepala pada Midoriya.

"Ya sudah. Biarkan Midoriya-san istirahat." Yaoyorozu meletakkan seteko teh di meja dekat sofa. "Midoriya-san, kau lebih suka _Harrod_ atau _Wedgwood_?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar antusias.

"E-eeh." Midoriya mengedip beberapa kali dan tidak bisa membedakan itu teh yang mana, tapi reaksi gadis itu begitu manis hingga ia tak tega bilang bahwa ia tidak keberatan dengan teh apa saja. "Yang mana saja boleh, Yaoyorozu-san."

"Oke! _Harrod_ , teman-teman kita yang lain juga suka. Yah, kecuali Todoroki-san. Dia lebih suka teh hijau." Yaoyorozu menuangkan teh dengan set cangkir yang terlihat mahal membuat Midoriya membelalak horror. "Ini untukmu."

"Yao-momoooo!" tegur beberapa dari mereka, setengah merana.

"Oh, astaga," Yaoyorozu menutup kedua wajahnya dan menundukkan kepala, "maafkan aku."

"Aduh. Tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" Midoriya mengibas-ibaskan tangan, kemudian mimik wajahnya digores senyuman. "Terima kasih tehnya, Yaoyorozu-san."

"Iya."

Setelah tersenyum dengan sedikit sisipan sesal, Yaoyorozu bergegas bangkit. Penuh semangat memanggili yang lain untuk belajar bersama.

"Ah, mereka agak terlalu terlambat belajar sekarang juga." Aoyama menopang wajah dengan kedua tangan.

Tangan duplikat bermulut Shoji mendekati Aoyama. "Bukannya kau juga salah satu yang justru paling butuh belajar?"

"Apa katamu?" Aoyama menoleh dengan wajah gelap. Menekan seolah tiap katanya menggema seruangan. _"Aku perlu belajar?"_

"Uh. Iya. Ayo. Toh, kalau sama-sama, rasanya lebih menyenangkan." Ojiro memakai ekornya untuk mendorong punggung Aoyama diikuti tentakel Shoji, tidak menghiraukan protes Aoyama dengan bahasa campur-campur.

"Ini, Midoriya." Tokoyami datang lagi, bersamaan dengan Satou dan Kouda. Menyerahkan buku persis sesuai dengan yang Midoriya minta beserta pena. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Terima kasih, Tokoyami-kun! Sudah tidak apa-apa, kok," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Omong-omong, barusan aku baru selesai membuat pai apel kayu manis." Satou meletakkan sepiring berisi sepotong pai dekat cangkir teh. "Semoga bisa membuatmu lebih baik!"

Midoriya takjub memandangi potongan pai cantik itu. Olesan karamel di atas apel itu terlihat coklat keemasan berkilau dengan wangi kayu manis yang menggugah selera. Terharu karena Kouda menaruh origami bangau yang tampak kontras di sisi pirng pai.

"Terima kasih banyak, Satou-kun, Kouda-kun!"

Sebagian lagi berpamitan dengan sopan, mendoakan Midoriya agar cepat sembuh, berlalu keluar untuk mengeksplorasi senjata andalan baru mereka masing-masing. Meski petang telah lama terjelang, dan kini malam meranjak ke puncak.

Midoriya mendesah lelah. Dia ingin berlatih untuk meningkatkan persentase kekuatan, daripada berkutat dengan pemikiran bahwa kelompok yakuza Chiaki telah terafirmasi beraliansi dengan liga _Villains_ garapan Shigaraki Tomura.

Namun _Recovery Girl_ telah mewantinya untuk tidak memforsir kaki, kecuali ia mau kakinya bernasib seperti tangannya juga. Dia butuh istirahat hingga pulih total.

Tapi diam saja tidak melakukan apa-apa membuatnya resah.

Midoriya menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencari _remote_ televisi. Perkara anak-anak tinggal serumah asrama. _Remote_ televisi sering raib entah kemana. Lebih parahnya, dia mesti tertatih-tatih ke televisi kalau ingin menekannya secara manual.

Baru ia berdiri, dahinya terkernyit menahan sakit. Midoriya nyaris tersungkur begitu ia mencoba untuk menggapai remot televisi yang terdelusuk di sofa seberang.

"Ah!"

"Hati-hati."

Midoriya nyaris jatuh menimpa meja. Kalau terjadi, set cangkir mahal, piring, teko, bisa pecah berantakan. Kue pai dan origami akan tertindih. Teh hangat dapat tumpah membasahi baju.

Seseorang menangkapnya lebih dulu.

Midoriya tercengang melihat siapa yang datang. "Todoroki-kun."

"Kau duduk saja." Todoroki memapahnya untuk duduk lagi. Mengitari meja, meraih _remote_ televisi dan menyalakan, lalu mengulurkan _remote_ itu padanya.

"U-uhm. Terima kasih." Midoriya meremas sebentar _remote_ sialan dalam genggamannya, kemudian meletakkan ke atas meja dan menatapi suguhan di hadapannya. "Ma-mau?"

"Kau saja." Todoroki meletakkan tas selempangnya di sofa, dan Midoriya pahit memikirkan ia pasti habis pergi lagi dengan Kendou. Lebih pedih ketika Todoroki menatapi kakinya. "Sudah diobati ke _Recovery Girl_?"

"Sudah ..." bahunya menurun dengan lesu, "tapi _Recovery Girl_ tidak mau menyembuhkan semuanya. Besok saja katanya."

Mata Todoroki menyorotkan keheranan padanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia ingin aku istirahat total sampai besok. Supaya tidak terlalu memforsir badan atau memaksakan diri, begitu dia bilang." Midoriya menyandarkan badan ke lengan sofa. Menatapi kaki kanannya yang dibebat perban tebal.

" _Aku mengerti."_ Tawa lembut yang tersisip dalam dengus pelan itu seketika membuat Midoriya mengangkat kepala. Ada kilasan geli di mata Todoroki.

"I-ini tidak lucu, tahu." Midoriya menggigit pipi bagian dalam dan berusaha mencemberutkan wajah, alih-alih tidak tahan mengembangan senyuman dengan dada yang mengembang oleh perasaan hangat.

Todoroki mengamati kakinya. "Sakit?"

"Ti-tidak, kok. Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah."

Kali ini Midoriya tidak luput melihat Todoroki membuka mulut, lalu mengatup lagi. Seolah mengurungkan lagi niatnya untuk berkata entah apa. Sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin tahu. Namun Todoroki terlalu non-ekspresi untuknya tahu jalan pikir pemuda itu.

" _Aku tahu,"_ sahut Todoroki pelan.

Todoroki hampir menyampirkan lagi tas selempang ke pundaknya dan berlalu pergi, tidak menganggu Midoriya lagi, kalau bukan karena Midoriya yang meraih tangannya.

"Se-sebentar. Tunggu. Ma-mau tidak kau te-tetap di sini? Err, yang lain pada belajar, ada juga yang berlatih. Painya buatmu saja, boleh. Kalau mau, aku bisa kirim _chat_ pada Satou-kun, mungkin dia masih punya kue lain. E-eh, tapi kalau kau mau ganti baju atau istirahat atau apa, atau belajar, atau melatih stabilitas kekuatanmu aku mengerti. Aku tidak apa-apa, cuma—"

Todoroki mendengarkan ceracauan Midoriya yang susah-payah menjelaskan niatan bahwa ia tidak memaksa. Sorot matanya merambat turun, pada tangan Midoriya yang mencekal tangannya. Meremasnya pelan, menguat, menahannya untuk tidak pergi dan tetap di sini.

"Apa tidak akan mengganggumu?"

Midoriya mencelos, refleks menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Kau tidak menggangguku." Hidungnya berkerut, sesuatu dalam dirinya berdenyut. "Atau kalau ada hal lain yang perlu—ingin—kaulakukan, aku tidak apa-apa di sini. Nanti aku nonton televisi dan—"

Senyum kecil mampir di bibir. "Tentu."

"—ha?"

"Tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku buat teh dulu."

Midoriya terperangah, mendapati Todoroki menatapinya hingga matanya yang memanas berkaca-kaca. Seperti ketegangan dalam dirinya yang tadi meningkat drastis begitu tahu Todoroki pulang, melebur entah kemana.

"I-iya!"

Begitu Todoroki berlalu, Midoriya tertunduk dan mengusap wajahnya yang ternyata telah basah.

Tidak butuk waktu lama untuk membuat teh hijau, Todoroki kembali dan meletakkan gelas tehnya sendiri di meja. Berhati-hati menatapi Midoriya yang tengah menyesap teh, berani taruhan, Todoroki yakin itu teh terasa aneh di lidahnya racikan ala Yaoyorozu.

Denting _chat_ masuk meretakkan keheningan di antara mereka. Todoroki menaruh gelas teh, merogoh saku denimnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Tidak lama, ia menggumam permisi dan undur diri.

"Ya, Kendou?"

Midoriya terbatuk kecil melihat Todoroki menyingkir, menjauh darinya. Tersedak tegukan tehnya kelihatan memalukan. Tapi tidak ada lagi yang lebih memalukan, selain kenyataan bahwa ia sampai begini karena Todoroki begitu memerhatikan Kendou.

Sekembalinya Todoroki, Midoriya tersenyum. Terasa bunuh diri ketika memuji, "Kalian ... _akur_ sekali."

 _Mesra._

Harusnya _mesra_.

Midoriya tida sanggup mengatakannya.

Todoroki duduk lagi di hadapannya. Midoriya terkesiap karena ditatapi teramat lekat.

"Tentu saja, itu karena—"

Dentam.

 _Urgh._

Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"—dia tidak meremehkan atau sembarangan bersaing dengan kelas kita—"

 _Ganti topik._

"—dia baik—"

 _Ganti topik._

"—dan perhatian—"

 _dan cocok denganmu yang sebenarnya juga perhatian, Todoroki-kun._

Midoriya tersentak.

Hatinya penuh sesak.

" _Perhatikan sekelilingmu."_

" _Mencurahkan perhatian dan kebaikanmu pada semua orang tidak pernah salah, tapi bukan berarti, perhatian dari orang lain untukmu lantas kaubiarkan begitu saja."_

" _Anda bicara apa—?"_

" _Atau, kalau kau terlambat menyadari, dia akan dengan yang lain. Saat itu terjadi, salahkan dirimu sendiri mengapa kau terlambat mengerti perkataanku, terlambat menyadari perasaannya."_

Perasaannya seperti terigu yang diayak, barang yang diacak-acak, terberantak dan berserak tak karuan.

"—terutama pada teman-teman sekelasnya."

Midoriya menautkan tatapan dengan Todoroki. Blur. Hanya siluet buram. Panas bergulum di matanya dan berkedut-kedut hebat.

"Dan, omong-omong, kupikir kau jauh lebih pintar dari itu untuk tahu dan tidak termakan rumor bodoh itu, aku _tidak_ pacaran dengan Kendou."

Todoroki menghela napas panjang.

Midoriya tercengang. Sesaat mulutnya terbuka begitu lama. Tak ada suara. Dia hanya menatap Todoroki tanpa berkedip.

Informasi itu diproses oleh dirinya dalam hitungan waktu yang tak sebentar, menggelembungkan sesuatu lagi seperti harapan dalam dirinya.

"A-apa? Ta-tapi kalian—"

"—sering terlihat berdua?" Todoroki menyisih sunyi dengan tenggakan teh, bulir hijau bening selewat di sudut mulut. "Itu karena dia diminta tolong Vlad King-Sensei."

"Diminta tolong apa?"

"Memandu Monoma. Dia disuruh mengawasi Monoma berlatih dan tidak ketinggalan pelajaran karena kami ada pelatihan sebelum ujian lagi untuk mendapatkan lisensi nanti.

"Monoma ketinggalan banyak soal kekuatan, juga sering diremedial, dan Seikijirou-Sensei minta tolong Kendou melobi aku serta Bakugou untuk latihan bersama.

"Yah," Todoroki menyandarkan badan dengan tenang ke sandaran sofa, mata tertaut pada televisi dan sesekali, Midoriya yang ternganga, "kau tahu sendiri Monoma bagaimana. Sepertinya hanya Kendou yang bisa mengurusnya, jadi, supaya dia tidak bikin ulah dengan Bakugou—kautahu sendiri riwayat hubungan mereka berdua; Monoma nyaris menang dari Bakugou, aku dan Kendou bekerja sama agar mereka tidak bertengkar."

Midoriya tidak bisa melihat seberapa sepat saat dirinya berkata, "Tapi, kau lebih sering terlihat dengan Kendou-san."

"Itu karena aku dan dia diminta melaporkan perkembangan pada Seikijirou-Sensei, juga Bakugou dan Monoma seringkali meninggalkan kami duluan ke tempat pelatihan," Todoroki menggeser tas selempang pundaknya ke tengah sofa, "jadi sekalian, kami janjian."

"Oh ..." Midoriya mengempas diri ke sofa, "begitu."

"Ya." Dua mata kontras warna langit itu berkejapan. Kilat cemas sekilas. "Ada apa? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat."

Midoriya menggeleng-geleng. Mengurangi panas di pipi dengan menempelkan tangan ke wajahnya. Dingin. Ini nyata.

 _Ini nyata, 'kan?_

"Aku," Midoriya menelan ludah dengan lemah, "minta maaf, Todoroki-kun."

"Ah. Soal salah paham pacaran, tidak masalah—"

"Bu-bukan! I-ini karena waktu itu, malam itu ... tidak," Midoriya menggeleng lagi lebih pada diri sendiri, "dari sejak istirahat makan siang entah kapan, kau tanya padaku. Sampai kau ... _tidak_ bertanya lagi."

Todoroki meluruskan posisi duduknya, walau matanya mengarah ke bawah. Didera rasa bersalah. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"—tidak. Kau tidak menggangguku. _Perhatianmu tidak menggangguku."_ Midoriya bergetar menahan perasaan. "Maafkan aku."

Todoroki terdiam. Andai saja Midoriya mengangkat kepala, mungkin akan didapatinya sorot lembut tatapan padanya.

"Aku hanya ... kau tahu. Banyak hal terjadi padaku, tapi aku ... aku tidak bisa cerita padamu."

Todoroki beranjak ketika pertahanan itu runtuh. Jatuh. Satu demi satu. Merintik kedua telapak tangan yang bahkan tidak kuasa menutupi muka. Todoroki berpindah duduk ke lengan sofa tempat Midoriya duduk bersandar.

"Aku mengerti. Protokol tak memperbolehkanmu." Todoroki menghirup napas perlahan. Pandangannya membelah ruang makan dan dapur. Mendengar hiruk-pikuk anak-anak belajar dan berlatih.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" rintih Midoriya, "apa yang akan kaulakukan, jika kau sudah berjuang melakukan yang terbaik dengan tekad dan niat terbaik, tapi ternyata tidak cukup baik?"

Todoroki membiarkan Midoriya menumpahkan semuanya. Mendengarkan dengan seksama. Midoriya pasti telah menahan deritanya begitu lama. Benar kata ibu.

Hanya butuh seseorang untuk ada.

"Kau pernah dengar, bahwa kalau sudah terjun ke masyarakat, perbedaan sikap antara ingin melakukan dengan baik, dan menjadi yang terbaik itu, nantinya akan membawa pengaruh perbedaan signifikan?"

"Uhm." Midoriya membenamkan wajah pada bahunya sendiri. "Aku dengar itu dari All Might."

"Ada orang yang berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, tapi kalaupun gagal, dia akan belajar dari semua itu. Ada juga yang terobsesi menjadi yang terbaik, dan bila gagal, mereka akan goyah lalu ... hancur. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"... err, karena mereka terlalu ambisius?"

"Kurang tepat. Mungkin karena mereka tidak membuat tahapan-tahapan mencapai tujuan menjadi yang terbaik secara realistis."

Midoriya merasakan kehangatan dari sisi kiri badan Todoroki yang berada di belakangnya. Tidak, mungkin dari suaranya yang menenangkan saat menguraikan.

"Kalau kau masih tidak cukup baik, kurasa itu relatif. Apa itu menurutmu sendiri, orang terdekatmu, atau orang lain? Kalau hanya orang luar yang tahu bicara saja, adalah pilihanmu untuk mengabaikan atau mendengarkan.

"Kalau memang ternyata semua usaha dan tekad terbaikmu _tidak_ sebaik itu, kenapa kau tidak cari tahu kelirunya di mana sampai penilaian _"ternyata tidak sebaik itu"_ diberikan padamu?"

Midoriya memandang perban yang tumpang-tindih membebat kakinya. "Bagaimana cara aku tahu di mana letak salahku?"

"Tanyakan pada yang memberikan penilaian."

"Kalau dia bilang, aku tidak akan maju kalau mau langsung diberi tahu, makanya aku harus cari tahu sendiri agar otakku terlatih berpikir mencari solusi?"

"Tanya pada orang lain. Boleh yang kaupercaya—walau mungkin bakal cenderung subjektif, atau agar netral, tanya orang luar. Kalau ada alasan mengapa kau tak bisa menanyakannya, maka cobalah berpikir di luar kebiasaanmu.

"Cobalah memandang dari sudut pandang berbeda. Sejujurnya, inilah yang paling sulit—untuk objektif menentang yang kaupandang selama ini."

Perlahan-lahan kehangatan merayapi sekujur tubuhnya, sebentuk senyum terukir di bibir. "Sulit, tapi bukannya tidak bisa."

"Hmm." Todoroki mengerling. Rambut Midoriya semegar biasanya. Harum shampoo. Apel hijau? "Untuk menyadari kesalahanmu, itu butuh waktu. Entah cepat atau lama. Dengan berbagai macam cara."

"Jadi?"

"Kuncinya, adalah kaumau. _Kaumau_ tahu kesalahanmu. _Kaumau_ mengoreksi yang keliru itu." Todoroki menatap puncak kepala Midoriya, rasanya ia ingin menyisipkan jari ke rambutnya untuk tahu apa sekelibat harum apel hijau itu dari sana.

"Bukannya kau yang mengajarkan itu padaku, Midoriya?"

"Masa? Uhm ... aku tidak ingat."

"Tidak secara langsung."

Keheningan yang nyaman melingkupi keduanya. Televisi wara-wiri sendiri menyaingi sunyi. Riuh-rendah kesibukan anak-anak lain mengiringi. All Might memenuhi layar kaca lagi.

Masih berita yang sama. Wawancara, forum diskusi, mereka membahas keberlangsungan perdamaian yang pillarnya telah runtuh. Sampai akhir pun, pahlawan mereka adalah seseorang yang selalu paling dihormati dan segala rahasia yang menyertainya senantiasa dihidmati.

"Waktu aku kecil, aku tidak pernah berani bilang pada ayahku, bahwa aku sangat mengagumi All Might yang hanya bisa kulihat dari televisi."

Sensitifitas topik itu menyebabkan Midoriya bungkam. Dia tahu Todoroki juga tahu bahwa dirinya didengarkan.

"Saat kau menyerangku di festival olahraga, serangan terakhir, aku sempat teringat. Sesuatu yang kulupakan—karena sejauh yang bisa kuingat, ibuku selalu menangis."

Midoriya bertanya lamat-lamat, "Apa yang kauingat?"

"Waktu aku bilang aku tidak tahan lagi dipaksa berlatih oleh Ayah, aku dilema antara jadi _Hero_ atau tidak—karena ayahku _Hero_ juga tapi aku tidak mau jadi sepertinya, ibuku bilang ... Tidak apa-apa bagiku menjadi seseorang yang kumau. Tidak apa-apa aku jadi _Hero_."

Midoriya terpana. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menengadah. Belakang kepalanya terantuk ke lengan Todoroki yang biasa mengobarkan api. Namun hanya hangat yang menyentuh tengkuknya.

Pandangannya memburam ketika menatapi Todoroki. Cahaya lampu di atas sana mengalungkan lingkar halo matahari. Ternyata jawaban yang dicarinya sedekat ini.

Sebulir airmata meleleh pelan.

Midoriya merasakan kehangatan menyebar ketika jemari dingin Todoroki, merengkuh buliran itu. Lamban mengembun, mendinginkan wajah Midoriya yang menghangat.

"Todoroki-kun."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mau jadi _Hero_?"

Todoroki berhenti mengagumi wangi apa pun itu dari rambut Midoriya, karena lupa. Sepasang mata, terselaput bening airmata di sana menatapnya.

"Kau pernah bilang, tidak ingin memenuhi ekspektasi ayahmu—ingin menolaknya seutuhnya. Tapi bukannya dengan menjadi _Hero_ , kau selangkah lebih dekat untuk diatur ayahmu menjadi _Hero_ sesuai yang dia mau? Jadi _Hero_ yang bisa melampaui All Might?"

Midoriya bisa bersumpah. Sepasang mata abu-abu tidak selalu terlihat kelabu, dan langit biru tidak selalu bermakna biru begitu Todoroki menyorotinya dengan mata itu.

"Ini agak memalukan."

"Kondisiku juga jauh lebih sering ... kautahu," Midoriya mendesah muram, "memalukan."

Sesaat pandangan Todoroki berkabut dan menggelap. "Aku ingin membawa ibuku pergi dari ayahku, meskipun ibuku tidak mau. Aku ingin jadi _Hero_ juga, untuk menolongnya. Untuk memberitahukan pada diriku yang dulu."

Midoriya membiarkan gerakan jemari Todoroki berhenti di pipinya.

"Aku ingin memberitahu aku yang masih kecil, karena _tidak ada_ yang menolongnya. Berterima kasih padanya, sudah begitu kuat bertahan. Sampai sekarang."

Todoroki terdiam, sedepa jeda, merasakan tangan Midoriya yang lain menyentuh ujung jemarinya ia tautkan, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Waktu itu, aku mendengar kau menyemangatiku dari tribun penonton saat pertandingan final aku melawan Bakugou. Hampir aku menggunakan semuanya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku teringat ibuku saat itu—ketika kau berseru menyemangatiku. Ada sesuatu yang belum selesai dari dulu. Kuputuskan untuk menyelesaikannya. Sejak pertama kali aku menemui ibuku lagi, aku memutuskan itu titik awal mulaku. Memakai kekuatan ini, seperti yang kaukatakan, sebagai kekuatan diriku sendiri—tanpa terpenjara oleh ikatan darah."

Garis awal mula.

Ia jadi teringat omelan ibunya yang mengkhawatirkannya. Ibu yang begitu heroik. Sampai pingsan tujuh kali dan menangis menghabiskan begitu banyak tissue.

Dia juga punya titik awal mula. Butuh dan mampu untuk melakukan segala hal dengan cara yang tidak membuat siapa pun lagi khawatir.

Tidak All Might. Ibu. Aizawa. Teman-teman sekelas. Todoroki.

Itu adalah titik awal mula ketika akhirnya ia bisa mendeklarasi, _aku ada di sini!_

Midoriya memastikan mereka berkontak mata saat ia menampilkan senyuman dengan segenap kehangatan. Tangannya terulur, menepuk punggung tangan Todoroki di wajahnya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin _otsukaresama deshita_ , tapi ini terlalu dini. Lagipula perjuangan mereka masih teramat panjang.

Mungkin yang kini ia perlu lakukan, adalah berterima kasih pada dirinya yang dari dulu sampai sekarang tak pernah menyerah, sampai di titik terakhir mimpi buruk sebelum bertemu All Might. Telah bertahan dengan segala siksaan dan cacian. Tetap bermimpi walau dunia mengkhianati.

Midoriya mengganti ucapan sekaligus menyiratkan syukurnya dalam hati dengan senyum, tidak tahu seberapa sayang ia saat memandang pada Todoroki. "Aku jadi _Hero_ ... karena aku ingin jadi _Hero_ seperti All Might."

Segaris tipis senyum tergurat di wajah Todoroki. "Karena menonton video debut All Might bertahun lalu yang sangat mengesankan? Lalu kau terus-terusan mengikutinya?"

Panas yang merayapi wajahnya memunculkan warna. "Iya."

"Aku juga, " tawa pelan itu tersisip dalam helaan napas, "walaupun aku merasa makin ke sini, media massa makin mendramatisir jejak karir All Might, yang kurasa berimbas parah—"

Midoriya membelalak. "Mendramatisir sampai berimbas parah?"

"Mm." Todoroki mengernyit sebelah alis, sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Midoriya.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku maksudmu!"

Todoroki menajamkan pandangan. Keheranan Midoriya terasa anomali untuknya. Namun ia menegakkan duduk, mengolah sejenak pikirannya untuk dirangkum dalam kata-kata yang mewakili isi hati.

"Tentu saja, didramatisir. Mungkin karena segala sesuatu yang melingkupi All Might terasa seperti misteri. Media massa itu secara tidak langsung, membantu peranan pembentukan pola pikir penontonnya.

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa sampai seorang seperti _Hero Killer_ Stain jadi punya perspektif yang menitikberatkan pada idealisme ala All Might?"

Todoroki tidak akan sadar seberapa berdebar Midoriya mendengarnya. "Perspektif macam apa?"

"Kurasa apa yang All Might lakukan, menciptakan berbagai macam perspektif. _Hero Killer_ Stain saja, mengempasiskan titel _"Hero"_ sebagai perlambang, simbol orang yang siap mengorbankan dirinya sendiri tanpa meminta kompensasi atas jasanya."

"U-uhm!" Midoriya tentu ingat berita itu dari liputan yang dirilis media massa. "Bahkan dia sampai berpikiran, kebanyakan _Hero_ hari ini hanya _Hero_ palsu yang banyak bicara omong kosong."

Dengusan samar, Todoroki memelintir pelan ujung ikal rambut Midoriya. "Itu contoh ekstrim. Karena tidak ada _Hero_ yang sama. Terlepas dari sebesar atau sekecil apa pun jasanya. _Hero Killer_ Stain gagal memahami hal itu, pula tidak mau membuka mata pada kenyataan, bahwa ada begitu banyak _Hero_ yang berjasa meski jasa mereka tidak disenter oleh media massa."

Midoriya mengangguk, merinding teringat terakhir kali _Hero Killer_ Stain nyaris menculiknya. Menyelamatkannya. Berteriak dengan seluruh aura mematikan, sebelum ia sekarat di tempat karena rusuknya patah menusuk paru-paru.

Menggeleng untuk mengusir memori kelam itu, Midoriya menghela napas panjang dan senyum terkembang. " _Hero_ seperti Aizawa-Sensei dan yang lainnya."

Todoroki merilekskan badannya bersandar ke sandaran sofa. "Ya."

"Kupikir ulang, analisis dan semacam itu yang konklusif secara sepihak—ka-karena All Might juga tidak terbuka soal kekuatannya, kurasa itu untuk menjaga agar lawan tidak sembarangan memanfaatkan informasi tentang kekuatannya?—menggiring masyarakat untuk berspekulasi."

Midoriya bergidik memikirkan soal Shigaraki Tomura. Namun ia merasa, ada sesuatu yang lebih tentang penjahat itu. Sesuatu yang ia belum tahu.

Beberapa lama dia termenung, membiarkan Todoroki memilin lamat rambutnya sembari mengambil gelas teh untuk diteguk.

Sampai Nighteye menegaskan soal idealisme ini, ada perbedaan signifikan antara dua hal itu. Idealisme tentang All Might yang dibentuk publik. Idealisme All Might sendiri.

Hal pertama, tentu saja seperti dua sisi koin. Aksi debut All Might yang teramat mengesankan, selain membenihtunaskan bibit-bibit Hero baru, juga melahirkan ekstrimis dan kaum antipati atas jasanya selama ini.

Sementara yang kedua?

Sayang sekali ia tidak boleh tanya All Might.

Midoriya mengepalkan tangannya. Satu yang ia percaya, apa pun itu idealisme yang All Might pikirkan, dia sangat mengerti All Might seorang altruistis.

Apa pun sejarahnya hingga ia memutuskan untuk jadi _Hero_ , dulunya All Might yang tak berkekuatan pun pasti punya alasan kuat hingga ia mempersembahkan diri menjadi simbol perdamaian.

Pillar hati masyarakat.

Epitom pengorbanan.

Simbol perdamaian.

Bebannya luar biasa berat.

Memikirkan semua ini membuat gugupnya meningkat, debaran di dada yang menggila, stress yang menguap digantikan dengan semangat yang hidup kembali.

Ekspektasi yang mesti ia penuhi. Kepercayaan yang Midoriya tidak ingin khianati. All Might yang tidak akan mati. Semua yang bisa tersenyum kembali tanpa mesti takut lagi.

Dia akan mengacungkan tinju ke udara. Menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupan tidaklah selalu adil, dan dia masih belum dewasa untuk mengerti di mana letak keadilannya.

Suatu hari nanti, dia yang akan menggantikan All Might dan semua pengemban One For All. Hingga akhirnya, ia bisa bilang, _aku ada di sini!_ sampai semua orang bisa melihat _Hero Deku_. Menyadari perjuangannya. Ikut berjuang bersamanya dalam setiap tahap kehidupan mereka.

Tapi—

"Apa aku bisa?"

Bisikan itu memikat perhatian Todoroki.

"Melanjutkan perjuangan All Might?"

Midoriya terkesiap ketika Todoroki meraih sisi kepala dan menangkup wajahnya, melabuhkan ciuman di atas pelipis kanan.

" _Bisa,_ Midoriya _."_

.

#~**~#

.

"Jadi, begitu kesimpulanmu?"

"Ya!"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti perbedaan antara dua idealisme itu berbahaya?"

"Aku belum sepenuhnya tahu dan paham idealisme All Might, tapi yang aku tahu, apa pun yang dilakukannya, pasti sesuatu yang sangat baik.

"Namun, ya, aku mengerti sekarang dengan sensitifitas dampak jasa dan efeknya pada masyarakat bergantung dari pencitraan yang diciptakan media—yang media massa karang sendiri.

"Terlepas dari dua hal itu, aku percaya, meski kita tidak bisa mengendalikan interpretasi masyarakat atas pemberitaan tentang aksi heroiknya dan segala tentang All Might, tapi semua bisa merasakan kebaikannya karena tindakan dan pengorbanan All Might."

Nighteye mengamburkan napas panjang, nyaris mematahkan penanya. "Baiklah. Itu nyaris mendekati benar. Karena itu ..."

Tatapan laser Nighteye sekarang tidak lagi menakuti Midoriya.

"Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan sekeren All Might? _Jawaban itu lagi?_ "

"Konsisten dengan pernyataanku." Midoriya dengan mantap menganggukkan kepala.

"Keras kepala," decih Nighteye dengan elegansi yang dibawanya sambil menghunjam tajam pandangan pada Midoriya.

"Menjadi Hero yang keren dan memenuhi ekspektasi semua orang seperti All Might adalah mimpiku dari dulu. _Aku bisa menjadi siapa pun yang aku mau_!"

Pancaran tekad di mata Midoriya berkobar yang lagi-lagi menyalahi ekspektasi Nighteye.

"Aku akan berjuang keras dengan cara, menjadikan One For All sebagai kekuatanku, itulah awal mulaku mengatakan pada semuanya, _aku datang dan ada di sini untuk kalian_!"

"Sekalipun aku tetap berpikiran kau _tidak pantas_ menerima One for All?" tembak Nighteye dingin.

"Ya." Midoriya menatapnya lurus tepat di mata. "Bagaimanapun All Might memilihku, dan kekuatan telah diwariskan padaku. Walaupun Anda tidak menyetujuinya sampai kapanpun."

Nighteye berhasrat memijat penat yang memekat dan berpusat di kepalanya. Namun ia tidak akan melakukannya depan bocah ini.

Mungkin kelebihan adrenalin.

Atau ada sesuatu yang salah dari proses berpikirnya.

Nyaris benar tentang satu hal—mengenai idealisme All Might giringan media massa, tapi belum tepat.

Sudah ia duga.

Padahal anak ini berharga.

Dia terlalu buta oleh All Might.

Sampai rasanya, tanpa sadar, anak ini tidak menghargai dirinya sendiri.

Nighteye dengan tenang melekatkan badan ke sandaran kursi. Menatap Midoriya tanpa membocorkan perasaannya. "Entah kapan kau akan mewujudkan hal itu, tapi sekarang, aku tetap berpikiran Togata Mirio yang pantas menerima One For All dan jadi simbol perdamaian berikutnya."

Midoriya berdiri tidak gentar, tidak pula tubuhnya bergetar. "Kalau saya boleh tanya, mengapa?"

"Karena Togata Mirio punya idealisme dan segala sesuatu yang memenuhi kriteria All Might sebagai pewaris."

Nighteye memutar pena yang waktu itu pernah dipakainya untuk menguji Midoriya, meletakkannya di meja.

Ia yakin, kalaupun Togata Mirio yang ada di posisi Midoriya Izuku, menjadi seseorang yang tidak punya _kosei_ pun takkan menghentikannya untuk jadi Hero. Tidak akan menghentikan Mirio untuk melindungi senyum tulus dari hati semua orang.

Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin memberatkan Mirio, tapi ia tahu Mirio jauh lebih dari mampu untuk memikul semua beban itu—lebih-lebih daripada Midoriya Izuku.

"Sebenarnya ada alasan lain lagi, tapi, di tahap ini, kau belum bisa mengerti." Nighteye mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu. "Pergilah. Lakukan apa pun prioritasmu sekarang. Jangan buat orang lain menghawatirkanmu lagi. Tugasmu sudah selesai, beritahu Togata Mirio untuk pulang juga."

Midoriya terdiam sesaat. "Hanya itu?"

"Apa aku perlu memberitahumu tentang Eri yang kabur dari rumah sakit dan telah diculik lagi oleh Chisaki?"

Midoriya yang beberapa hari lalu mengetahuinya dari berita, mengepalkan erat tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Eri-chan seperti itu karena ia didoktrin bahwa dia adalah anak terkutuk."

"Aku mengerti. Karena itu, bersiaplah. Kita akan mengadakan operasi misi berikutnya untuk menyelamatkan Eri."

"Ya, _Sir_ Nighteye!"

Nighteye memutar kursi memunggunginya. "Pulanglah. Ada yang menunggumu, 'kan?"

Mdioriya mengejap-kejapkan mata. Nighteye tidak perlu mata untuk melihat bahwa ada rona di wajahnya.

"Minta dispensasi ke sekolah Senin nanti, datang pagi ke sini. Bilang pada Mirio juga. Kita melanjutkan investigasi Chisaki dan kelompoknya."

"Ya, _Sir_ Nighteye! Terima kasih untuk bimbingan Anda selama ini. Saya berjanji, suatu hari nanti akan mengerti yang hari ini saya belum mengerti."

Langkah kaki Midoriya menyisa gema. Torehan hampa di ruang sunyi itu karena pintu terbuka. Ditinggal begitu saja.

Nighteye mengkhidmati poster eksklusif All Might di perayaan satu dekade karirnya. Selintas redup.

Terkenang, pertengkarannya dengan All Might terakhir kali hingga mereka tidak bersama lagi.

Midoriya Izuku yang berusaha keras untuk memenuhi ekspektasinya sejak pertama kali datang ke sini, menyerang segalanya, tapi berjuang untuk tidak merusak memento mori dan semua properti berkaitan dengan All Might.

 _Apa yang kaulakukan, All Might?_

 _Mengapa mengacaukan masa depan seorang anak yang begitu baik?_

Nighteye memejamkan mata.

Jawaban pertama adalah benar. Media massa terlalu menggembar-gemborkan pemberitaan segala sesuatu tentang All Might. Mereka menggelar sendiri analisis. Berspekulasi. Muncul mispersepsi. Klarifikasi. Debat kusir tanpa akhir, bahkan kini ketika karir All Might berahir.

Kalau saja mereka tidak sibuk menyiarkan segala berita tentang kejahatan, tidak menjeritkan butuh bantuan, tidak menjadikan All Might tumpuan kehidupan nan perdamaian dan mereka tinggal ongkang-ongkang kaki untuk hidup nyaman mereka mengangkangi kehidupan seorang _Hero_ yang berjuang, mungkin All Might—Toshinori—tidak akan memaksaan diri hingga jadi seperti ini.

Kadang seseorang bahkan terlalu malas untuk jadi pahlawan bagi diri mereka sendiri.

Kadang seseorang tidak ingin apa-apa lagi selain mendapatkan pertolongan. Mereka butuh diselamatkan. Namun terus-terusan melakukannya dengan bertepuk sebelah tangan, apalagi pada seseorang yang tidak pernah merasa keberatan melakukan semua itu, tentu ekspektasi mereka seperti zat korosif—mengarati jiwa dan raga All Might.

Lihat saja.

Tanpa melihat, Nighteye bisa merasakan frustrasi dan All Might yang berusaha bangkit lagi tanpa bergantung pada siapa pun. Untuk tidak mati semenyedihkan itu.

Sementara All Might.

Terlepas dari siapa pun yang jadi inspirasinya untuk berbuat baik, mungkin mentornya dulu—seperti kata Gran Torino. Tapi, All Might memegang pemahaman kuat untuk meraih tangan siapa pun yang terjulur membutuhkan pertolongan.

Terlepas dari soal terinspirasi, All Might melakukannya dengan _kesadaran sendiri_. Dia _sadar_ ada banyak orang yang butuh diselamatkan dan dilindungi, karena mereka tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Tetap tegar menjadi pilar semua orang kendati tidak punya seseorang untuk bersandar.

Ini tragedi.

All Might selalu tersenyum, agar orang merasa aman dan bisa percaya untuk bersandar padanya. _Dia sadar_ , _dia yang ingin_ menjadi pilar—harapan—untuk semua orang. _Dia_ yang mempersembahkan diri sebagai simbol perdamaian.

Togata Mirio punya hal itu.

" _Karena Togata Mirio punya idealisme dan segala sesuatu yang memenuhi kriteria All Might sebagai pewaris."_

–karena Togata _mengerti_ tugasnya. Kewajiban. _Dia_ mengerti betapa berat dan toksikalnya dunia tempat mereka berjuang ini. Togata _ingin_ menjadi Hero untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang membutuhkan.

Togata tetap tersenyum seperti matahari apa pun yang terjadi. Untuk memberitahu orang yang diselamatkannya, semua akan baik-baik saja karena dia menjaga dirinya untuk tetap baik-baik saja.

Nah.

Midoriya Izuku.

Anak itu ... _astaga_.

Nighteye tidak bisa menyalahkan anak itu terinspirasi, sebagaimana dirinya pula dan entah berapa banyak lagi orang di dunia ini, karena aksi All Might yang mengguratkan impresi paling berarti selamanya di hati.

Namun Midoriya Izuku melakukannya, semata karena dia _ingin_ jadi pahlawan _sekeren_ All Might.

Bayangkan, hal sesederhana itu, tapi hanya untuk hal itu, Midoriya bisa mengorbankan segalanya. Midoriya Izuku menghancurkan tubuhnya berulang kali, berjuang dengan segala hal yang ia bisa demi sesuatu yang sesungguhnya, alasannya masihlah begitu fana.

Mengerikan.

Menyedihkan.

Padahal anak itu punya modal. Dia sangat baik. Peduli pada sesama. Kuat dengan lembut dan senyum menenangkan dan auranya menghangatkan semua orang yang ia selamatkan. Bahkan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, tidak bisa tinggal diam kalau ada orang yang butuh pertolongan, sekalipun orang itu tidak akan mengatakan bahkan menolak pertolongannya.

Namun, Nighteye pelan-pelan mengembuskan napas yang tertahan, Midoriya Izuku masih begitu terpaku pada All Might.

Midoriya Izuku _tidak perlu_ jadi seperti All Might. Karena _tidak akan_ ada yang bisa menggantikan All Might.

Midoriya Izuku cukup jadi Hero bernama Deku; jadi dirinya sendiri, dengan semua kualitas _Hero_ dalam pribadi yang ia miliki.

Mengapa anak itu _tidak sadar_ juga, perbedaan tajam idealisme ini?

Midoriya melakukannya untuk _memenuhi_ ekspektasi semua orang.

All Might dan Togata Mirio, juga memenuhi ekspektasi semua orang, tapi mereka melakukannya untuk kebaikan hati _sendiri_ dan _kesadaran diri_ —memahami bahwa inilah jalan hidup mereka demi kebajikan umat manusia.

 _Bukan semata_ karena ingin jadi _Hero_ keren dan memenuhi ekspektasi orang lain.

Astaga.

 _Midoriya Izuku_ , Nighteye meneliti poster All Might seakan kali ini ia bisa saja tega melubangi senyum sialan yang jadi tumpuan semua orang, _kau jauh lebih berharga dari itu_.

Kalau dia masih berpikiran seperti itu, yang Nighteye khawatirkan, anak itu akan tersakiti tanpa mengerti bahwa melakukannya karena orang lain, hanya akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak apa-apa melakukan sesuatu untuk mementingkan orang lain lebih dulu, tapi lakukanlah demi diri sendiri.

Hal sesederhana ini saja Midoriya Izuku _tidak_ mengerti.

Nighteye meresapi sunyi yang datang, mengentalkan kekecewaan yang meluap-luap dan pelan-pelan senyap merayap untuk melahapnya.

Siapa yang bisa ia salahkan?

Media massa yang sok mengarang segala sesuatu tentang seseorang padahal mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang All Might?

All Might dan jasa dan segalanya yang impresif dan historis?

Nighteye tidak ingin melihat seseorang lagi yang teramat baik hati, akan mati. Tersia-sia. Sementara orang lain yang mereka selamatkan hanya mementingkan kebaikan dan kehidupan mereka sendiri.

Karena ada terlalu banyak penjahat yang perlu dijejali pelajaran.

Karena ada begitu banyak orang yang benar-benar butuh diselamatkan _pahlawan_.

Anugerah kekuatan ini tercipta pasti ada maksudnya.

One For All yang sejak awal tercipta, di akhir nanti, untuk menghancurkan All For One.

Nighteye memanjatkan harapan. Pada Tuhan. Meski dia tidak percaya ada-Nya.

 _Lindungi Midoriya Izuku._

Buatlah anak itu mengerti, suatu hari nanti.

Semoga dia _tidak_ lagi ingin menjadi All Might. Sudah cukup All Might saja yang mengalami nestapa. Midoriya Izuyu cukup jadi _dirinya sendiri_.

Setidaknya, Midoriya Izuku _tidak_ terlambat menyadari seseorang yang tulus memerhatikannya lebih daripada yang ia sendiri kira.

Seseorang itu, anak rekaan si _Hero_ sialan yang selamanya-nomor-dua.

Nighteye mendengus sinis. Samar geli dan ekspresi, yang berasal dari hati, tahu ia juga telah dibuat melunak.

Dasar Midoriya Izuku. Bocah yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Paling tidak lucu dari Midoriya Izuku adalah: dia bisa menyelamatkan orang lain dari jalan pikirnya sendiri, tapi ternyata, dia tetaplah seseorang yang juga butuh bantuan orang lain untuk diselamatkan dari pandangannya sendiri.

Semoga Todoroki Shouto dapat menarik Midoriya Izuku lagi keluar dari pandora paradigma itu.

Nighteye memejamkan mata.

Visi terbersit. Sebait pahit terangkum dalam senyum yang terbit.

 _Hei, Nak. Tidak setiap waktu kau dapat memuntir takdir._

 _Tidak bisa selamanya aku, All Might, siapa pun yang selama ini menyokongmu, ada di sini._

Namun mungkinkah konsep kompensasi berlaku?

Jika All Might akan memuntir takdir untuk tetap hidup, siapakah yang akan menggantikan posisinya?

Nighteye menatapi pintu yang terbuka, dan di balik punggung Awata, masih ada siluet Midoriya.

 _Asal bukan pengemban harapan; Midoriya Izuku._

.

#~**~#

.

"Lah. Itu Todoroki dan pacarnya, 'kan?"

Midoriya menoleh pada seniornya yang kelas tiga itu. Dia tertawa, nadanya teramat lega. "Bukan. Mereka teman biasa."

"Oh begitu, ya?" Togata ikut tertawa. "Aku salah kira."

"Uhm."

"Dan aku juga senang."

Midoriya memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah lebih bersemangat lagi!" Togata menampar punggung juniornya itu dengan kurang ajar. Lumrahi saja, dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya menahan kekuatan.

Midoriya tersipu dan akhirnya nyengir. "Terima kasih!"

"AAAAAKH! HENTIKAAAN, _SIR_ NIGHTEYE! JANGAN TERTAWA. AKU MENDERITAAAA!"

Togata baru mau berkata lagi, tapi jeritan Bubble Girl a.k.a mengindikasikan bantuan. Saling berpandangan dengan Midoriya, tawa mereka melantun nada bahagia pada dunia yang lamat-lamat kian berkarat.

"Kau pulang duluan, ya. Seseorang butuh bantuan."

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Santai sajaaa."

"Ta-tapi Awata-san—"

Togata menampar punggung Midoriya lagi hingga juniornya itu nyaris tersungkur, well, dia tidak jadi jatuh menghantam jalan. Malah jatuh ke pelukan. "Mumpung masih ada waktu, nikmati waktumu dengan dia!"

Midoriya memandangi Togata yang melambai dengan santai padanya. Senyumnya seperti musim panas yang menitipkan pesan bahwa ia bermukim selamanya dalam diri Togata, dan sedikit-banyak, melingkupkan kehangatan pada Midoriya.

Mungkin perasaan ini memang tidak berarti.

"A-apa maksudnya itu?!" Midoriya panik menolehkan kepala pada Togata yang tertawa-tawa melenggang masuk lagi ke kantor untuk menyelamatkan Bubble Girl, dan pada Todoroki yang masih merengkuhnya.

"Midoriya?"

"Ah. U-uhm. Ba-bagaimana tadi latihanmu?" Midoriya nyaris melotot dengan horror melihat torehan luka baru, pipi yang membengkak, seberkas darah teresap di baju bagian lengan, luka di dagu, mata dan bibir membiru. "Astaga, kita perlu ke rumah sakit!"

"Tidak. Ini cuma luka kecil. Aku sudah janji padamu untuk menemanimu cari _Collection Figure_ All Might, aku juga mau."

"Tidaaak. Ayo ke rumah sakit dulu!" Midoriya menarik tangan Todoroki dengan hati-hati, membawanya menyusuri jalan ke arah rumah sakit.

Todoroki tidak melawannya, menatapi tautan tangan mereka dan punggung Midoriya. Senyumnya tertimpa cahaya matahari yang terbias dari langit biru.

Siapa mau menolak, ketika ada seseorang yang begitu berarti untukmu kini mencemaskanmu—memerhatikanmu—lagi?

.

#~**~#

.

"Dispensasi lagi?"

Midoriya yang tengah menyapu pecahan gelas yang jatuh ketika ia mencuci piring barusan, menoleh. Mendapati Todoroki yang juga tengah menanti Bakugou bersiap untuk kelas pelatihan mereka.

Kehadiran Todoroki meringankan perasaan, ketimbang firasat yang merambat dalam hati dan berusaha ia lenyapkan.

Midoriya mempertahankan tautan tatapan mereka. "Uhm. Kau ada pelatihan lagi?"

"Iya."

"Lukamu sudah baikan?"

"Sudah."

Midoriya berjinjit sedikit, mengecek struktur wajah Todoroki. Puas dengan luka dan ruam merah yang memudar. Berhenti di mata. Dentaman pelan menghangatkan dalam dirinya, dan ia tersenyum kikuk memundurkan wajah.

Dia belum mengerti arti perasaan yang asing, tapi juga familiar ini hanya untuk Todoroki. Yang Midoriya mengerti, sama sekali tidak layak untuk dibenci hati.

"Usahakan jangan sampai terluka lagi, Todoroki-kun."

"Harusnya, aku yang bilang begitu padamu." Todoroki menatapi balik. "Kau juga, jaga diri baik-baik."

Tertawa salah tingkah, Midoriya meredamnya dengan menggigit bibir. "U-umm."

Sebenarnya Todoroki mengerti tidak efek pandangannya atau senyumnya itu pada dia tidak, sih?

Kirishima yang saling mengadu kedua tinju, berseru memanggilinya—sebelum menyusul Uraraka dan Asui yang telah lebih dulu beranjak keluar, "Midoriya, ayo! Kita tidak boleh terlambat!"

Midoriya mengingat pesan yang disampaikan Togata. Ah, kali ini mereka akan mengonfrontasi Chisaki dan kelompoknya sekali lagi untuk mendapatkan Eri kembali. Dari sejak mendengar pesan itu, jari-jarinya kerapkali mendingin, dan sudut-sudut mata acapkali berkedut.

Namun ia berusaha tidak memikirkan semua itu.

"I-iya!"

"Serahkan saja itu padaku." Todoroki mengambil peralatan kebersihan dari tangan Midoriya. "Biar kulanjutkan."

"Maaf menyusahkanmu."

"Tidak begitu."

"Terima kasih." Midoriya segera menyambar tas ransel yang ada di meja, menyandangkannya ke punggung. Menjinjing koper yang berisi kostum. Menolehkan senyumnya pada Todoroki. "Aku berangkat, ya."

"Midoriya."

Yang dipanggil menoleh lagi. "Ya?"

"Berhati-hatilah."

Ketika tangan kiri berjemari hangat itu meraih sisi kiri kepalanya, dan tangan kanan yang menyejukkan menangkup wajahnya, Todoroki mencium pelan dan agak lama rambut di atas pelipis kanan Midoriya.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang meleleh dengan manis di hati Midoriya.

Uh.

Ini maksudnya berhati-hati pada entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, atau pada Todoroki?!

Merah marun merimbun di airmuka Midoriya. "Uhm. Aku akan berhati-hati."

Meski tidak rela, tatkala Todoroki melepaskannya, Midoriya bergegas mengejar ketertinggalan langkah dari yang lain. Cepat-cepat keluar dari asrama dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kirishima, mengapa wajah Midoriya semerah rambutnya.

"Midoriya!"

Keempat murid kelas 1-A Yuuei itu memutar kepala pada sumber suara. Ada beberapa teman mereka di sana, melambai dengan meriah dan mendoakan agar mereka lekas pulang dengan selamat.

Bagaimanapun, meski tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa pun, tidak seorang pun di kelas mereka tidak mengerti seberapa berbahayanya profesi mereka sebagai _Hero_ berlisensi.

"Midoriya!"

Yang dipanggil menengadah. Sedikit silau. Tangannya terangkat menaungi mata. Cahaya matahari terik, terpantul di helaian merah dan putih yang disapa angin pagi. Senyum itu samar. Tatapannya, seperti hangat yang merambat pelan-pelan di pagi yang masih muda.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan menyerah!" seru Todoroki. "Semangat!"

" _Waktu itu, aku mendengar kau menyemangatiku dari tribun penonton saat pertandingan final aku melawan Bakugou. Hampir aku menggunakan semua kekuatan saat itu juga, kalau tidak ingat masih ada yang harus kulakukan—menyelesaikan semuanya untuk memulai semuanya."_

Haru melesaki dan menyesaki hatinya, hingga pipi Midoriya sakit sekali karena tersenyum senang sekali dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia balas melambai.

"Jangan kalah dan terluka lagi di pelatihan! Semangat, Todoroki-kun!"

Sesuai janji, yang saat itu tidak Midoriya ketahui, sampai akhir seseorang yang paling tidak diduganya sama sekali, Midoriya memintanya untuk tidak menyerah.

 _Bukan_ Midoriya Izuku yang memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti, adalah titik balik.

Garis awal mula Midoriya Izuku untuk keluar dari pandora, seperti janji terakhir kali, menorehkan sejarahnya sendiri. Untuk kepentingan orang banyak, tapi (sayangnya, saat ini masih belum) demi diri sendiri.

Sebagai _Hero_ bernama Deku, yang adalah Midoriya Izuku.

Walaupun garis awal mulanya, dimulai dengan _**akhir**_ Sir Nighteye.

 **.**

 **The End**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

(silakan lewati kalau setelah membaca fanfiksi ini saja, Anda langsung merasa tidak nyaman.)

... notgomenudahnulisginian. *menggelundung*

Waktu saya lagi (harusnya) ngamatin tododeku lama, saya ngerasa ngeganjel parah sama BnHA. 'Ini kenapa ya ...' saya selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dan saya akhirnya nganalisis sendiri. Saya gak mau main ngerasa gak suka aja, tanpa ngerti kenapa sebenarnya ganjalan itu dalam diri saya.

Setelah melototin canon Boku no Hero Academia, 2 season anime, dan mantengin manga tiap chapter-nya, saya akhirnya ngerti. Saya sangat ngeganjel sama Izuku sendiri. Baru pas arc Eri ini, yakuza, terus akhir Sir Nighteye dan saya mewek dengan Nighteye-Togata Mirio, kenapa Nighteye bilang Togata lebih pantes ... saya baru ngerti.

Maaf harus melontarkan kepedihan ini: Togata, meskipun gak punya kosei, semangatnya untuk jadi Hero nggak mati. Pikirannya nggak stuck dengan punya kosei = jadi Hero. Karena itulah, saya bisa ngerti, kalau Izuku yang di posisi Togata ... mungkin nggak bakal mampu. Wong dari awal aja, dia niatnya udah mau nyerah—apalagi pas All Might yang sempet naif di awal bilang gak punya kosei = gak bisa jadi Hero.

Saya sedih karena alasan Deku jadi Hero. Karena boo-boy saya Midoriya Izuku, yang kemakan asupan media massa buat jadi Hero Ideal ala All Might, sampe ngorbanin diri segitunya cuma buat jadi "Hero keren kayak All Might". Padahal jadi Hero is really a big deal. Padahal semua modal untuk jadi Hero, Izuku udah punya banget. NANDE DA YO. NANDEEEE. INI TERLALU KONTRA. Saya susah untuk terima. Izuku terlalu berharga buat saya, kenapa, Sensei kenapaaaa T_T

(so yeah, saya rasa yang Uraraka, Bakugou, bahkan Mineta, mereka jadi Hero apa pun alasan mereka, intinya "demi diri sendiri", tetap patut dihormati. Ini gak bikin mereka destruktif sama diri sendiri tanpa mengerti aslinya hanya nyakitin diri sendiri.)

Last but not least, kalau saya udah nyaman lagi sama series ini, mungkin saya bakal balik untuk coba nulis ke sini. Mungkin. Tergantung perkembangan canon. Dan btw, saya rada sakit juga saat Todoroki dicuekin Izuku, walaupun cuma sekali. Mungkin memang saya harusnya gak mantengin canon bener-bener. Saya masih berdoa buat hints tododeku lagi AAAMIIIN.

Terakhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca fanfiksi ini! Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan—apalagi kalau ada yang mau curcol juga.

.

Sweet smile,

Light of Leviathan a.k.a LoL


End file.
